The Legend of YuGiOh, and The Spiritual Stones
by Meiru
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, OR Zelda. So Ha! Many of us have played the popular game, The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. What happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh characters become the characters? R&R (YugiohZelda crossover) Hints of YugiTea
1. The Dream

Chapter One  
  
The Dream  
  
A young boy of 10, shivered in his sleep, rolling over uncomfortably on his small wooden bed, in his tree house...  
  
~Yugi was staring up at a large castle, is tri colored hair blowing slightly in the cold wind. 'Where am I?' He thought, 'What is this place?' Before he could try and think up an answer, the creaky old drawbridge started coming down toward him! "Aaaagh!" He cried out in surprise and ran out of the way just in time. Then he saw a beautiful white stallion galloping by. Riding on it, was a strange looking old woman, with a girl looking around his age. She looked at him fearfully, then the horse took her away.  
  
Just as he watched the mysterious two gallop away, a young man came riding up on a black horse. He had mysterious looking hair, and he wore a suit of black armour, with a red cape. He stared down at Yugi, and all all of a sudden his horse reared up, and Yugi fell, in shock..*  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
In a meadow not too far away... "Navi, where art thou Navi, come hither" An old old tree croaked out in the dawn. A ball of crystal blue white, a fairy, flew over to it. "You called me, Deku Tree?" "Navi, I will not last much longer. Go to the Boy Without a Fairy, and bring him to me. Dost thou understand?" Navi looked at him, concerned. "Of course, Sir Deku Tree." And with that, Navi the small Fairy, flew out of the meadow and into the village of the Kokiri, determined to reach her goal.  
  
Most of the Kokiri were waking up. That was the way of the Kokiri, to get up at dawn to fulfill their duties, and spend the rest of the day playing. Playing. The Kokiri were not adults, or even teenagers. They were small children, that never grew up. Ever. The Kokiri couldn't even leave their forest, Kokiri Forest, because they would die the instant they left. They weren't troubled by this, however, they had the greatest time in their forest, and their village of hollowed out tree stumps.  
  
Probably the most unusual thing about the Kokiri, is that they all have their own Fairy Partner, that watch over them making sure they don't get hurt, and also just to have a great time with their partners. Well all of them do that is, except for one boy...  
  
"Hello?" Navi flew around Kokiri Forest, looking for the 'Boy Without a Fairy' "Hey!" She called out to several villagers, getting disappointed each time she saw their own little 'Balls of light' floating beside them. Only one place left. She flew through a hole in a fence and headed for the tallest stump, a tree house. Excited, she saw a little boy sleeping on his bed, with no fairy in sight! Slowly, she flew over to him, and called out in a slightly loud voice "Hello? I'm Navi the Great Deku Tre-" The small boy called Yugi rolled over in his slumber. Frustrated, she bobbed up and down, and shouted "WAKE UP!!!!!" "Does the destiny of the Forest REALLY rely on this lazy boy?" She muttered to herself as Yugi stirred and woke up. Sitting up, he opened his big amethyst eyes, and smiled sweetly and curiously at the small fairy who woke him. 'That's better' Navi thought. "Hello! I'm Navi the Fairy, I'm your new partner." Yugi's grin widened at this, and Navi continued on. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, he wishes to have a little word with you. Follow me." Yugi eagerly jumped up from his bed, pulled on his boots and followed the fairy, called Navi. As he started climbing down the ladder, he started to wonder why the Great Deku Tree summoned him. The Deku Tree was the god of the forest, who watched over the Kokiri and their village in his nearby Meadow.  
  
Yugi wasn't exactly a normal looking boy. He was actually quite peculiar looking, with his blonde bangs that stuck out at the edges of his head, and reached down to his chin, black spiky hair with a red violet around the edges. He wore a green tunic, which all Kokiri wear, and brown boots, he used to wear a hat, that was like a long green sock but pointy at the bottom, but his hair grew too big for it, and so he stopped wearing it, instead it hung up in his tree house.  
  
Just then, his best friend Saria ran over. He blushed slightly at the sight of her, he had a little crush on this green haired girl. She grinned widely, "Hi Yugi! How's it going?" She asked him. "Wow! You FINALLY got your fairy partner?" Yugi nodded and told her about the Deku Tree. "Really? Are you serious!? You got summoned by the GREAT DEKU TREE!?" She cried out incredulous, "That's a great honour, you know that? Well, enough chitchat, don't keep him waiting." She smiled and moved aside so Yugi could walk by. "What are you grinning about?" Navi asked him smiling slyly. "Huh? Oh um nothing." He stuttered out. "Hmmm." They continued on walking by the shop and a few other Kokiri that were pleased to see that their friend Yugi finally got his fairy partner.  
  
"Over here." Navi said, and stopped at the sight of Seto.(Seto is a little kid too, EVERYONE in the forest are little kids, that's why Yugi is always so short ~_^) "What do YOU want Yugi?" He demanded. "WHHHAAAAT!!?? You got your own Fairy!? That's-That's impossible!" Yugi chose to ignore this. "Seto, could you please move? I need to see the Great Deku Tree." Yugi said to the 'boss' of the Kokiri. "That's right! The Great Deku Tree summoned him himself!" Navi his already loyal partner, agreed. "WHHHAAAATTT!????? The Grea-the Great.. HA! Yeah right! As if the Deku Tree would like to speak to the likes of YOU!" Seto taunted. "You're-you're actually SERIOUS!?" He shouted at the look of Yugi's innocent face. "Hmmm.. Tell you what. If you get yourself a Sword and Shield, I'll let you through. No Sword and Shield, then go away and don't bug me." Defeated, Yugi sighed and retreated back to Saria, his best friend.  
  
"He won't let you through? That Seto! Always thinking he can boss us around. Here, take these Ruppees, go buy yourself a Shield from the shop. I'll tell you what you can do about a sword afterward." "Thanks so much Saria!" Yugi grinned, knewing that he could count on his friend. With that, he dashed off to the Kokiri public store. He walked in, and went over to the boy at the desk. "How much do shields cost?" He asked, smiling sweetly. "Forty Ruppees." Came his gruff reply. Yugi looked down at his red Ruppee, worth only twenty. He dug around in his pockets and found four blue Ruppees, each worth five. He handed the kid the money and received his Deku Shield, made out of wood. "Keep that away from fire, mate." He winked. "Thanks." Yugi hooked the shield on to his back and again walked back to the spot Saria stood. "Great! Here's another Ruppee" She handed him a green one, that's worth only one. "Go to the House-of-know-it-all Brothers and maybe they can help you about a sword."  
  
"Great! I'll head right over." Yugi walked over towards a hill and climbed it, reaching another house, with a sign, reading: House Of Know-It-All Brothers 'This must be it.' He thought. He walked in and gasped when he saw Joey and Tristan. "Joey, Tristan!? YOU'RE the know it all brothers!?" Yugi couldn't help but laugh, Joey and Tristan were probably the most dim witted in the whole forest. "What's the problem Yug." Joey asked, ignoring his friend's comment. Yugi handed him the green jewel. "I need to know where to find a sword." "A sword? Ha that's easy! Outside here is the training area. Walk through and you'll see a hole. Crawl through the hole and the sword will be somewhere in there. Also, watch out." "Thanks Joey!" Yugi went outside and soon found himself scurrying through the hole Joey told him about.  
  
Yugi crawled out and stood up, wondering what could possibly be in here other than the sword. He walked around and heard a rumbling noise. Looking behind him he saw a.. "ROLLIING BOULDER!!! AUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Yugi ran for his life, with Navi closely behind. He ran a bit more, the boulder still advancing toward him, he saw a little area with a big treasure chest and he ran toward it. The boulder rolled by, Yugi being protected near the chest. He cautiously opened it, and a blinding golden light came out of it, he reached inside, for it was very deep, he could sit in it and only the tips of his hair would stick out. He pulled out what appeared to be a dagger. "That's the Kokiri Sword." Navi said knowledgeably. "There's only one of it in the whole forest. We could make a killing off of it, but that's not why we got it. Let's go to the Deku Tree. He's been waiting for ages now." They walked, well Yugi walked and Navi flew, to the entrance of the Deku's Meadow where Seto guarded. "WHHHAAATT!!!???? You got a sword and shield!? HOW!? Well like I promised, you can go through. But remember this, Yugi: I will NEVER accept you as one of us!" He huffed, and stood aside.  
  
Yugi happily walked in and found himself staring up at a large withered old tree. "Ah, Yugi, thou hast arrived. The forest is full of illusions, and nightmares, is it not? I am cursed. A wicked young man came here, and placed this curse on me. I need thou, Yugi. Thou must lift the curse. It will be a difficult task, but if thou art courageous, thou'll accept." Nervously, Yugi answered. "I-I'll do it." The mouth of the Deku Tree opened wide. Wide to reach the ground and for a person to walk in. Yugi couragelously held is breath, and walked in, preparing for the worst.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*So, did you love it? Hate it? I know not much has started yet, but this is more of a introducel chapter. The action will start next chapter, I promise ^^. Please Review! If I don't get any reviews, I'll make Yugi get killed! (PLEASE review! I love Yugi, I would never ever ever ever ever EVER EVER kill him otherwise. Plus it'll wreck the story!) If you want to flame me, go ahead. On one condition:  
  
Tell me WHY you think it was so stupid and dumb. I'm still writing this fic, maybe I can change it to something where everyone will agree on. Otherwise, don't bother. You'll just be ignored. Constructive Critism is allowed as well, and of course, compliments ^-^ I'll continue as soon as possible!! Byebye --Meroko 


	2. Inside the Deku Tree

Chapter Two  
  
Inside The Deku Tree  
  
~AN~ Before I continue on with the story, I'd like to say a few things =). Anyways, thankyou guys SO much for the reviews!! It really encouraged me to write more. The second I finished reading them all, I felt a grin spread across my face. Immediatley, I opened up MicroSoft Word, just so I can continue right away! Margaret: I know, I have this image of him in a tunic in my mind, it's so cute!!! ^_^ And I didn't make fun of Navi for one reason: I like her too =D  
  
WOW!: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!! I must say, you encouraged me the most! Love Ya! Dogs: Don't worry, as long as I'm writing this story, Yugi won't die =) And to everyone else: Thankyou so much for reviewing!! Here, take a giant triple chocolate chip cookie =) Anyway, on with the story!  
  
The second Yugi walked inside, he expected some ferocious beast would jump out at him. Instead, it was rather quiet. "What's-" Yugi started to say, as he ran to the middle of the room of the Deku Tree's trunk. Yugi gasped. "It's-it's a giant SPIDERWEB!?" He shuddered thinking of the spider that must've made it. "Yugi! Look! Look through the web. There's water down there!" Yugi got down to his knees and looked down. Sure enough, there was a pool of water way way WAY down below. He swallowed, and unsheathed his sword. Not knowing how in the world to use it, he started chopping at the web.  
  
To his amazement, the web just swayed slightly, and didn't even have the slightest trace of a cut in it. Yugi looked around looking for something.. anything that could help.  
  
Seeing a ladder, he walked over to it, and climbed up. He walked on the small platform where there was once a bridge, but had broken away, into two. He took a run at it, and leaped to the other side. Panting, he continued on.  
  
"Look at those vines, Yugi! They look pretty strong, I bet you could climb them no problem!" "R-right." He said looking up seeing how very high they reached. He put his right foot on one, and grabbed on the vines with his hands. Amazingly, they didn't even tremble slightly under is weight. "WAIT! Look up there!" He looked up and saw a few spiders, but their body was a skull. "Those are called Skullwalltulas. Try and climb past them, they'll knock into you so hard, you'll be knocked down! Maybe we should climb these when we find something else we can use to kill them."  
  
"Right. There's a door over there, maybe something in there can help us." He ran over to it, and Navi quickly followed him saying to him urgently, "Careful Yugi! Anything can be in there!" "Can't be that bad, can it?" He said while opening the door. Suddenly out of nowhere, which appeared to be a walnut hit him in the head. "Well you were right. Anything could be in here, but I never expected a killer walnut.." "Actually it was a Deku Nut." Navi replied smiling. Just then another one came whizzing toward him, this time it hit Navi, and Navi being caught by surprise, fell to the ground with a soft plunk. "Whoa, you okay?" Yugi said to her worriedly while unsheating his sword. "I'm fine, go see what's in there." Navi said irritably, shaking her head while jumping back up into the air. Yugi ran in, and saw a green leafy thing in some grass.  
  
"That's a Deku Scrub. Try bouncing his nuts back somenow." Yugi instinctively took out his shield. The Deku Scrub bounced around the room, and Yugi stepped on the grass in which the Deku Scrub was hiding and sliced him with his sword when he got near.  
  
He walked through the door and saw a rock suspended in air, when he jumped on it, it fell to the ground and smashed. (Sheesh, that flame is making me lose my touch)  
  
To Be Continued.. Sorry guys, but I'm losing the will to write =( I was actually sort of proud of my story, and I get a major flame. I mean how fair is that!? Only review if you're nice. Constructive criticism is still allowed, but if I get one more flame, I might stop this fanfiction all together. I know I shouldn't get so worked up about one flame and nine really nice ones, but writing's all I got left, and I'm not even good at THAT. *sigh*  
  
I know above it says how I was encouraged, at that day I was. But now I feel deflated. 


	3. Getting to Gohma

Chapter Three  
  
Getting to Gohma  
  
AN~ This one may be REALLY long or it might be semi-long, depends on how much detail I put into it ^^ Oh yes, I thought I'd mention, but I'm not having the Gold Skulltulas. Two reasons: 1. I only found 96 out of 100. 2. I can't remember where exactly each and everyone of them are. Oh yes, to all you flamers, beware! Since I got a new friend! The Fire- Extinguisher! MWAHAHAHA!! Anyway, it's story time! "." = speech '..' Thoughts (AN~.) Authors notes  
  
Getting to Gohma  
  
"Oww!" Yugi groaned rubbing his head. Navi giggled and said "Look before you leap!" "Oh be quiet Navi," Yugi answered back smiling. "Well, onward toward that chest I see up there!" Yugi said pointing up at a chest. Spotting a ladder, he quickly clambered up and opened the big chest. "Wow! A slingshot! Cooooollllll.." He said aiming with it. "Watch where you aim that thing! We gotta go back!" Yugi, obviously not listening, shot it at the wall above the door he came through...  
  
"Wow! Look! Now THAT'S what I call a bullseye!" He was right, for covered up in vines, was a ladder, and he managed to dislodge it with a Deku Seed. Too lazy to climb down the ladder, he jumped landing cat like on his feet, and ran to the other ladder (O.O Too many ladders!) and climbed toward the exit. He quickly jogged out of the room, and walked back to the area with the SkullWallTulas.  
  
Forgetting Navi's advice from before, he immediately started climbing, but unfortunately for him, one of the 'tulas noticed, turned violet and ran toward him.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" An earsplitting scream echoed throughtout the Deku's trunk. Yugi fell from the vines, went over the platform, and landed on the web. Instead of breaking his fall, it broke all together. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, a look of pure terror in his eyes, as he fell down down down to the water below. SPLASH!!!! Navi flew down as fast as she possibly could down toward him. "A-are y-you okay!?" She panted. To her amazment, Yugi was.smiling. "Lets do that again!" He shouted heading towards the nearest vines. "Yugi! Hey! Stop! We gotta save the Deku Tree, remember?" Navi cried tugging on the back of his tunic. "You're right, let's go." They looked around the small room, most of it they couldn't reach since one side was too high up, and one door had those weird unbreakable webs surrounding it.  
  
"There's a torch over there. Do you have a Deku Stick?" "Nope. But I got an idea!" He walked over to the torch, ripped off a very very small piece of his tunic off (Navi gasped when he did so) and dangled it above the flame. Before the fire could crawl up to his hand, he tossed it at the web, burning it down, flames licking at it. (AN~I had this very weird image in my mind o.o;;) "Problem's solved!" Yugi declared, watching as the flame no longer fueled, died out. "Luckily it didn't burn down the whole tree." Navi muttered to herself. "Hey, don't worry! I had it completely under my control." Yugi answered indignantly. "Anyway, let's go through here, now." Yugi said next, smiling. But when he opened the door, another cursed Deku Nut came whizzing by one inch away from his nose. "THAT was close." "Uh-huh." Pulling out his shield, he walked slowly and cautiously into the room.  
  
Sure enough, it was another Deku Scrub, 'Or is it the same?' was blocking their path. Either it didn't remember their last meeting, or whether it was just plain stupid, the Deku Shrub spat out another Deku Nut, which ricocheted off Yugi's shield and straight back into its face.  
  
Yugi ran up, and cut it slightly with his sword. "Okay! If I tell you a secret, will you leave me alone!?" Shocked, Yugi nodded at the Shrub's words. "My brothers are guarding Gohma, and you'll never get passed them unless you hit them in the right order.Three..Two.One. thirty-two is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" It mumbled as it bounced away out of sight.  
  
"Thirty-two is number one?"  
  
(Quick AN~ Don't get mad if it's really 231 instead 321 okay? I'm doing this by memory and I haven't done the Deku Tree for almost three YEARS, okay? =))  
  
"It'll probably make more sense once we get there.."  
  
"Hey look! There's a door!" Yugi pointed excitedly. Only problem was however is that.. "Bars!? Covering the door!? Argh!" Yugi pounded a bar with his fist, earning a sharp stab of pain. While Yugi was hopping around clutching his hand, moaning in pain, Navi not noticing, started to say: "There's probably a switch or something around here.. Do you see one Yugi? Yugi?" By now, it looked like he was doing disco. "Boys.." Navi laughed to herself. 'How can we get rid of these bars? A hah!' "I spy with my little eye, a big huge eye!" Yugi hearing this, said to Navi, slightly hurt, "Okay, I KNOW my eyes are slightly on the large side but that doesn't mean you can mak-" "I didn't mean you, silly! Look above the door! There's an eye!" Sure enough, he looked, and there was a silver eye above the door.  
  
"What do you think Navi, the slingshot?" "Go for it!" She smiled. Yugi took the slingshot, took aim and.. Missed.  
  
"Okay, let's try that again!" He shot it, and just managed to hit the corner. Apparently, it was enough, and the eye closed, and the bars on the door went up. "All right!!" Yugi and Navi opened the door, and..  
  
AN~ Should I be mean and end it here? Eek!! *dodges things being thrown* Okay okay! Here's more!:  
  
Saw nothing.  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." "My thoughts exactly." Yugi mentioned, hearing Navi.  
  
AN~ I decided to skip a room, because there was basically nothing but a Deku Baba and a few empty torches, so I skipped it :p  
  
Yugi walked into the middle of the room, and heard an odd scratching noise.  
  
Scritch scritch  
  
"What was that?" Navi shrugged. Suddenly not one, but three red and white eggs fell from the ceiling! Before anyone could say "eep" they were already hatched, and ready to attack.  
  
"Wh-what are those things!?" Yugi screamed out. "They're supposedly a myth but I guess not! Meet Gohma larva, miniture forms of the great Gohma herself! To be honest I don't know their weakness so the best thing to do would RUN!!!!!" Yugi ran to a corner and noticed that this room had more than he thought.  
  
A tunnel.  
  
He quickly got down on all fours and crawled through as quickly as he could, and ran onto a web. Unfortunately for our hero, it was pretty weak and ripped.  
  
"WAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screeched as he once again, plunged straight down into water, dirty this time, and floated there panting. "You said you wanted to do it again, ya know." Navi chuckled. "Haha, very funny." Came Yugi's sarcastic reply, swimming to shore.  
  
AN~ Oops! I just realized I skipped a FEW rooms OO;; Aw well, it would be WAY too long otherwise.  
  
Three Deku Scrubs popped out of their bushes and in unison fired their Nuts at the duo. Yugi started repelling the nuts back freezing them, but once he forze all three, they went back to normal again resuming their fire.  
  
"Uh uh uh.." Navi thinking frantically while watching poor Yugi. "Uh uh THIRTY-TWO IS NUMBER ONE!!" "Wh-?" Before Yugi could finish saying what? He understood. Getting his shield ready, he aimed at the middle scrub. It froze squeaking, then aimed for the right, and left, then they disappeared. A door beside the once left scrub opened. "This is it, Yugi." Yugi swallowed and said: "Uh-huh." Slowly the two walked through the door, hearing the door slamming behind them.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I decided to have the battle with Gohma NEXT chapter ^-^ I hope you enjoyed the rather LONG chapter (oops!) Oh yes, before you review about it, I know that the Deku Scrubs said a "secret" about Gohma THEN left, but this is a FANfiction. So I can make anything happen! So ha! Lol sorry. To be honest, I was going to do something weird and make Yami Gannon, but I rather have it that someone else (not telling!!) will be him, and when Yugi first gets the Master Sword he'll be Yami ^^ Well, I guess I'll shutup now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne! --Meroko 


	4. Lifting the Curse

Chapter 4  
Lifting the Curse  
  
AN~ Okay, for now on I'm using Notepad!! Wanna know why? Whenever I used Word, everytime  
I did ...... it came out as . So it was NOT bad grammar!!! Oh, and how was Navi being dirty? o.o;;   
If it seemed like that, it was NOT meant to be like that ^^;; This chapter is SLIGHTLY gory, but not much.   
Well on to the chappy!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
Lifting the Curse  
  
Yugi swallowed hard and looked around his strange new surroundings. There were many pillars,  
and the floor had a ghostly mist swirling around. It wasn't a very fluffy bunny scenery...  
After a few moments of waiting for...something...to leap out and attack, Yugi started to walk around  
cautiously.   
  
Still no "Gohma" He looked up at the ceiling and something moved.  
A red eye with an orange green cross inside glared down at him, then without warning, it jumped.  
Too scared to move, or even scream, Yugi just stood shaking in his boots staring in horror.  
  
The monster was very weird looking indeed. Most of it was its head, and half of its head was its one bulbous red  
eye. It had a few legs and it also had a long tail. The whole thing looked like it was made out of stone. Then, Gohma  
charged.  
  
It charged straight towards Yugi, and Yugi, finally regaining the ability to move, ran.  
  
He ran aimlessly around the chamber screaming, whilst almost crashing into each of the pillars.  
"YUGI! You have to attack! You can't run forever!!" Navi called out in dismay. "I know! But what and WHERE!?" "It's eye is Its  
weak spot! When it glows completley red it's most vulnerable!"  
"Right!" Yugi nodded, then swiftly turning around facing his opponent. He unsheathed his sword and prepared for his  
biggest fight ever. Not that he fought many though.....  
  
Gohma, being pretty stupid, bent down ever so slightly preparing for its attack. Its eye turned beet red, and Yugi was ready.  
He ran up as fast as his little legs would allow, and slashed Gohma's eye as much as he could. After being stunned for a split second,  
Gohma glared at Yugi then climbed up a pillar and ran to the middle of the ceiling. It stretched out its long tail, and began to twitch and shudder,   
then not one, but three eggs popped out of its TAIL. 'Ick! I just watched THAT' Yugi thought shuddering.  
  
Just like the eggs from that other room, they all hatched into little replicas of the mights Gohma herself. But luckily for Yugi, it was an easy defeat for them.  
  
Enraged Gohma leaped down, and to Yugi, ran slow motion toward him, fear grasping him in its paralyzing hold, all sound shut out.  
All he could hear was the light thudding of Gohmas legs, and the deafening thud of his heart.  
His amythest eyes widening in fear with Gohmas each step.  
  
  
Gohma reared up and smashed into Yugi as hard as it possibly could,  
sending little Yugi flying straight into the wall with the force of a bullet. He slid down, unconcious. "Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Navi screamed which almost shook the room.  
Her eyes were full of rage, but she knew that she couldn't fight Gohma. So she flew towards Yugi and attempted to pick him up.  
No such luck, so she tried her hardest to wake him up....  
  
Gohma ran up and smashed Navi into the wall beside Yugi, knocking her out as well. Grunting in laughter, Gohma turned to Yugi who was slowly starting  
stir. His eyes blinked open, his vision blurred. But there was something noticeable different  
about his eyes. Instead of the usual shining happy eyes, there was no shine at all, and a look of evil in them.  
Slowly, he got to his feet. As if in a trance, he lifted his sword into the air, which radiated icy blue power.  
He then swung the blade down with all his strength, and something very strange happened.  
  
Three blue lightning bolts erupted from the tip of the sword and shot straight into Gohmas eye. Gohma slumped to the floor, and Yugi smirking, his eyes still blank,  
shoved his sword straight through Gohmas eye until you could see the tip from the back of Gohmas head.  
  
He roughly pulled the sword out which was soaked in blood, yet you could still see the shine of blue light emanating from the sword,  
and Gohma discinterated in a green fire.   
  
As if waking up from a dream, Yugi came back to his normal self. "Wh-what just happened? What did I DO!?" He wondered out loud.  
"Ohno! Navi!" Worried, he ran towards his guardian Fairy. Instead of glowing icy blue, the fairy was rather dim. Yugi held  
her in his palms. As she started to awaken, her light began to glow, and soon was back to normal. Yugi took his hands away, and Navi hovered.  
  
Suddenly, a glowing circle of blue light was around the spot Gohma lay. Without saying a word, they both walked towards it.  
Slowly and carefully, Yugi stepped inside.   
  
A beam of pale blue ligt encircled both of them, and they flew up towards the ceiling....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
AN~ I tried to make the fight cool, did I do a good job? ^-^ I hope so, for I've never wrote a chapter with a big fight  
like this before. Anyways, why can't Yugi recall his destroying of Gohma? What was that strange trance he was in?  
How did he make those blue lightning bolts appear from the Kokiri's Sword which is impossible to do in the game?  
Find out in the next chapter 'Tragedy Befalls' or will you? ~_^ REVIEW! The reviews keep me going! No reviews, no new chapter ^^  
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


	5. Tragedy Befalls

Chapter Five  
Tragedy Befalls  
  
AN~ Thankyou all for the lovely reviews, especially the multiple reviewers =D Anyways, don't worry, I got it covered who will play Ruto. "Malon" and "Zelda" were planned from the start ^^ One thing, by reading the reviews, you people thought he transformed into Yami, don't you? Nahh I would've done a funky description of it....  
Anyways, here comes the story here comes the story! ^0^  
"...."=speech '...'=thoughts (AN~...)=Authors notes, -- = Time has gone by, ~*....*~=Legends written as if it's just happening.  
Chapter Five  
Tragedy Befalls.  
  
"Not agaaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnnnnn-!" Yugi yelled as they dropped from the sky and plummeted straight to the ground. Navi too, was in the beam so she was falling like a stone as well. Right before they hit reached the ground, they slowed down completely and landed nice and lightly on the ground in front of the Deku Tree.  
  
Brushing himself off, "That wsan't so bad, was it?" Navi fell to the ground from where she was hovering when she heard him say that. Ignoring this, Yugi called out to the Deku Tree: "We removed the Curse just like you asked." "Well done, Yugi. Thou hast shown thy courage. But, it was too late for me, even before I summoned thee." Yugi gaped at these words. "Th-then what was the POINT!?" "I needed to know if thou were strong enough for a journey-" "Journey!? How can I go on a journey? As soon as I leave this forest, I'll-" "Yugi, allow me to explain. Thou aren't a normal Kokiri....."  
  
"Many many years ago, there was a terrible war. Thou were only just a baby at the time (AN~ KAWAII!!! ^0^) and thy mother came to this forest and begged me to let thee live with the Kokiri, for she knew thou'd be safe here. Thy mother...died. So I kept thee here."  
  
Yugi was utterly speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to say something, anything, but no sound came.   
(AN~That part felt weird writing it to be honest o_O Anyway, no more interruptions!!!)  
The Deku Tree then told Yugi that he must bring something to the Princess. A beautifull emerald stone with a bit of gold around it appeared from the Dekus roots, and floated over to Yugi. "That is the Kokiri's Emerald. Take that to Princess Tea." "There's one other thing too," The Tree continued. "Take this. Don't show it to anyone else. It is a Card. Take good care of it, and it will take care of thee." The Card had a picture of a warrior dressed in green with a green helmet. He carried a Sword. The name was written on the bottom....  
  
"Celtic Guardian?" Yugi read out, puzzled. "Why did 'he' want this Stone?" Yugi asked. "One who has the three Spiritual Stones, and the Ocarina of Time, can posses the Triforce." "Triforce?" "Thousands of years ago, before Hyrule was inhabited, three Goddesses flew down....  
  
~*Three golden figures flew down in breakneck speed, each radiating with color. Din, the Goddess of Power, flew down even further. Quickly followed by the two other golden figures, Farore, and Nayru, the Goddesses of Courage, and Wisdom. Din, with her flaming arms created the red earth, and Farore created Life. Nayru, provided Law to the world. Then, all three Golden Goddesses left as quickly as they came, never to return. But, before they all left, they created three golden triangles, called, the Triforce. Each piece had their best potential. Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Where these golden Triangles fell, became a sacred place in Hyrule.....*~...."  
  
The Deku Tree finished telling them the legend, and started turning grey, slowly.  
"Nnnnaaaavvviii....Taaakeee goooddd caaarrreee oooooofffffff Yyyyyuuuuuuuuuugggggiiiiiiiii....." The Deku Tree said slowly, struggingly to stay alive long enough to tell the small Fairy. The Great Deku Tree....was......dead. "Goodbye, Great Deku Tree...." Navi whispered. The two of them walked away slowly, thinking things over, and paying their last respects. When they returned back to the village, Seto, of course, was waiting. "OKAY, what did you guys do!?" He read Yugi's expression.  
"The-the Great Deku Tree, is DEAD!!!? This is all YOUR fault! I'll never forgive you Yugi!!" And with that, he ran off to his house. "It wasn't your fault, Yugi." Navi told him quietly. "I should of defeated Gohma quicker!" Yugi cried falling to his knees and banging the forest ground with his fist. "If I did, then he wouldn't of died..... Who's going to protect the forest, now?" A few small crystal clear tears fell to the ground. "It had nothing to do with how fast you were! The Deku Tree already told you, it was too late for him BEFORE he actually summoned you."  
Not satisfied, Yugi got up and ran towards the log on the otherside of the village. The exit. For once the Guard was off duty, so he ran through and found himself on a bridge in the lost woods. To his amazement, Saria was there, a look of sorrow in her eyes.   
  
"Yugi, I never told you this, but, I-I knew you were different from us...That you would have to leave someday." She paused, looking into his amythest eyes. "I guess today is that day....." She took her hand from behind her back and held them out. Yugi looked down and saw an orange Ocarina. "Take this, so you won't forget me. Bye Yugi." "Saria...I..." his voice cracked, but she knew what he meant to say, so he just trudged on to the other log. "Bye Yugi..." He walked through, and, seeing light on the otherside, he grit his teeth. What if the Deku was wrong? What if he WOULD die the second he left the woods? With mounting courage, Yugi stepped through.  
  
Nothing happened. Instead, the sun stung his eyes, since the forest had this misty kind of sky, the sun never seemed all that bright. "Well, guess he was right." "Where's the caslte, though? Is it North, west, east, or south? No, it can't be South, that's where we just came from..."  
He spotted a large hill not too far away from him. "I know! We can climb to the top of that hill and take a look around!" "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Navi smiled. "In that case, to the hill!" They both skipped up the hill looking this way and that looking at this strange new world that they've never seen before. Putting his hand to his forehead, he scanned the horizon. "There!!" He practically jumped in delight. In the north, was the sillohuette of a large building, a castle to be exact.  
  
"So that means we travel due North! Easy, huh?" Yugi said, still pointing. "It is if we get there before nightfall...." "Aw, stop being a stick-in-the-mud Navi!" "Anyway, no more jabbering, LET'S GOOO!!!" Yugi shouted running north. Hopping ang skipping along the way, you could tell he was in his usual happy mood from one hundred miles away. That's one thing about Yugi, you couldn't HELP but be happy while around him. As the 'stick-in-the-mud' said, the sun begun to set, and by then Yugi was walking his arms dangling with his tongue sticking out, in exaustion. "Uh, Yugi? I think you should rest somewhere..." As if listening, a sign happened to be a couple steps ahead of them.  
"Lon lon Ranch?" "Sounds good to me! Let's go collapse over there." Yugi replied still panting. They walked up the large hill (after hearing a large moan from Yugi) leading up into it, they finally arrived. "Good, we'll stay here. You go sit down at the tree over there while I look around for someone." Navi told him, looking around the surroundings. After a couple minutes, Navi flew back and called out to him, "There's no one out here. I guess everyone is inside already."   
No answer.  
"Yugi?" After hearing no reply, she swiftly flew over closer. "Zzzzzz ..... Zzzzzz" 'I should've known, he's asleep!' After nestling down a little beside him, Navi too, went fell asleep.   
--  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
To be continued......  
  
Wow, that was a LOT longer than I thought it was! Over 1,600 words! Wow! ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed it so far! Gee, I wonder who found them? ~_^ Care to take a guess? Lets take a vote, shall we?  
1. Shorter chapters that come faster, or  
2. Longer chapters which take longer to come published.  
  
Whichever is voted the most, wins! ^-^ REVIEW OR DIE!! GUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


	6. Mai, and Pegasus

Chapter 6  
Mai, and Pegasus  
  
AN~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It keeps me continuing more frequently! I must say, this story is doing a lot better than I figured ^^ Anyways, on to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
Mai, and Pegasus   
  
  
"What are you two doing here!?" The sudden voice woke the two up immediately. "My name is Yugi, and that's Navi." He answered pointing at the fairy. The one who found them was a young girl his age, with purple eyes and blonde hair. The hair was quite strange, since the bangs spiked up a little. She wore a long white dress with blue designs on the bottom. A yellow scarf was tied around her neck.  
"I'm Mai Valentine. This is Lon Lon Ranch, my father Pegasus (AN~ Don't freak out now, I needed someone....) owns it. You better all clear off before he wakes up." And with that, the girl called Mai stalked off towards the field in the quite large ranch. Yugi just shrugged and sat back down. Pretty soon though, the owner, Pegasus (AN~ NOW you can freak out) walked out wearing baggy overalls and a red t-shirt.   
  
"Oh, and who might you be?" He said in his weird sounding tone. "I'm Yugi." Yugi replied without bothering to get up this time. "Well, Yugi-boy, welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. I own this place." (AN~ He goes from being onwer/creator of the Cards, to owning a ranch! XD)"Mai has told me about your intrusion..." "Oh, uh, we weren't really intruding, we were just resting here for the night. We really got to be going though."  
Yugi said it so fast, he probably could've beaten light.   
"I see... Well, come on back now when you have the chance, Yugi-boy."  
  
After a few moments after they left, they saw the castle clearer than ever. Getting excited again, he quickly ran towards it, huffing and puffing when arriving. "Well, w-we made i-it." He wheezed. They just stared at all its glory for a bit, and walked inside. To their surprise, it was a town....  
"If this is the town, why does it have a draw bridge and stuff?" "Who cares about THAT!? What *I* want to know is where the stupid hunk of stone is." Navi cried exasperated. "It's called a castle." He chuckled. They walked in, and, saw Mai. "How'd you get here so fast?" Yugi asked in surprise. Mai just raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"C'mon Navi, lets go get some directions to the castle." Soon enough, they got directions from a nice man, and also hearing how he snuck in without the guards seeing him, they both walked down a street leading toward it. Peaking out from behind a rock at the final path to the castle, Navi whispered, "There's the guard at the gate like the guy told us. Lets try the vines right there to go unnoticed." Yugi nodded, and proceded up the slightly  
hard to climb vines. He got up, and jogged over, and walked at the top of the gate. "Okay, it's either jump down that tiny hole and go through that door, or jump off the gate....decisions, decisions...." Navi helped him decide by pushing him off the gate. Luckily, for Navi, he landed on his feet. They walked up the path a little ways, and when they got to the sign reading 'Dead End' they turned right and climbed up the slope as quiet as a cat sneaking up for its prey.  
  
They then broke into a run and neared the second gate, where this time, two guards stood. 'Bricks, bricks, bricks.... AHA!' Yugi spotted a couple rugged old bricks to the right of the gate leading up to the moat. Sneaking towards it, they quickly went up. Taking a breath, Yugi plunged straight into the icy waters, "GEROMINO!!" he shouted in the middle of his leap. The guards quickly turned around at the sound. Yugi, however, was underwater since he hit the water quite hard.  
He swam over and climbed out, and walked to the end of the moat like the guy described. There, in their path, lay Pegasus. Except, he was asleep, snoring very loudly. Yugi stiffled a giggle, and poked him with a stick. "What in tarnation!? Ahh! I'm late! Mai will be SO mad at me! I gotta go!! Waaaaggghhhhh!!!!" Pegasus shouted. Yugi just stood there stunned, still holding on to the stick. "Yugi, Yugi, YUGI!!' "Huh, wha-?" "The pipe?" "Oh yeah. I forgot about it." He leaped over the moat  
and grabbed on to the ledge. He attempted to swing his leg over, but failed. But, of course, Navi flew over with ease.  
  
"A little help here!?" "Oh sorry about that..." She grabbed his hands, but he was too heavy for her, so they both fell back into the moat. "When I asked for help that was NOT what I had in mind...." They climbed out, and Yugi, took a running leap.... and .... MADE IT! But only this time his leap was so succesful, he almost knocked himself out after smashing into the wall....  
Dazed, he got down on his knees and crawled through the pipe..........  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Heh heh! Continued a lot quicker than you expected, ne? ^_^ In case you were wondering, at this part: Luckily, for Navi, he landed on his feet. It was lucky for Navi because he probably would've killed her otherwise ^^  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


	7. Princess Téa

Chapter 7  
Princess Téa  
  
AN~ Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! ^_^ Especially multireviewers. Okay one thing I wanted to say: Chicken Bobalina you are right. I DO have emotion, but I don't describe it enough. And besides, he JUST left his home so he doesn't miss it...yet. And a couple more things, he will think "Why Me?" etc, he thinks he needs to give the Kokiri's Emerald and then he'll be finished. Boy will he be in for a surprise ^^  
Don't worry Mimi, he'll turn into Yami as soon as he's finished with the Spiritual Stones. Oh yes! I almost forgot, "Ja ne" means "See ya!" Anyways, BACK TO THE STORY! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
Princess Téa  
  
"WHOA!" Yugi exclaimed as he came out of the pipe. He smiled looking around in awe at the courtyard. He was standing in a small little stream of sparkling blue water, which flowed at a mini waterfall to the right. There was grass all around and where there wasn't grass, was white marble. When he noticed the grass, confusion clouded his eyes. "Why is there GRASS in a CASTLE!?" He blurted out, a little loudly. Luckily, none of the guards heard, as they were busy walking around oblivious to everything around them.  
  
"This is the courtroom, silly. That's why there's a stream and grass in here." Navi giggled. "Ooohhh." "Now lets get moving, Yugi. We need to give that stone to the Princess!" "YEAH!" Yugi ran ahead, and immediatley stopped at the sight of guards. Butterflies appeared in his stomach when he saw that a guard, no less then two feet ahead of him, was walking, his back turned. Yugi quickly ran back and felt relieved when the guard continued on. 'Why doesn't he notice me?' Yugi walked casually behind the guard whistling slightly, whilst imitating the guard's walk.  
  
Just as he thought, the guard must've been in his own universe at the time because he didn't notice. When Yugi walked by and got to two sprinklers, he couldn't help but laugh, 'There guards are so pathetic! I could probably scream and go unnoticed.' luckily he didn't try it. While two guards were searching around the sprinklers, he silently jogged by the sprinklers quiet as a cat stalking its prey. "Where's the Princess?" Yugi whispered to Navi as he got to a post with ANOTHER guard. This time, he was walking around tons of different types of ruppees. Yugi's jaw practically fell to the ground when he saw the ruppees...just...sitting there.  
  
He started moving towards them as if in a trance, while Navi attempted to drag him back. She failed however, Yugi got his little hands around a red ruppee. The guard turned, and grabbed Yugi by the back of his tunic. Holding him a few feet away from him as if a shirt that had fallen into a pile of poo, he marched to the beginning of the courtroom. Yugi struggled, his stomach pinching in fear. A couple seconds later, he realised he was painting quite heavily as if running a marathon, and tried to stop. He yelled and screamed and closed his eyes as he bit the guards hand. "Auugh!! You litte BRAT!" The guard waving his hand around tossing little Yugi back quite a few feet. Yugi had his eyes shut, and opened them abruptly at the feel of being airborne.  
  
Icy fear gripped him, and he was too scared to move and drop defensively. He landed on his side, hurting his arm. Slowly getting up, he shook his head feeling slightly dazed, and turned to see the guard advancing toward him. He was wondering what was going to happen to him, when this odd feeling went around him. The guard saw a sudden flash of light coming from Yugi's body, and fell back in surprise. Getting up, Yugi's eyes flashed with sudden bravery and determination. He put his arm out, and uttered something, causing the guard to fall unconcious. Coming back to his senses as if waking up from a dream, Yugi looked around, wondering what in the world happened, and saw his arm outstretched. He gasped and saw the guard, thinking he was dead. He quickly ran for it, leaving a puzzled Navi behind. She flew towards him, and whispered really quickly, "What did you just do!? The guard just suddenly fell over!"  
She stared at him in awe trying to recall what he said. "What are you talking about? I just saw him lying down all of a sudden and ran for it." "You mean you don't remember anything?" "I don't know what you are talking about." 'Did I have a sudden cuncussion all of a sudden? But that couldn't have been possible, could it? I never bumped my head on anything...' He just stood there shrugging to himself trying to figure out what happened. "Y-Yugi, maybe we should carry on?" Navi called out nervously, seeing a very weird look in her partner's eyes. "You're right, let's go." Yugi's voice was far away sounding, you could tell he was vaguely paying attention. They walked in silence, and saw a tunnel, and went through. Yugi stepped forward, slowly, and found himself in a garden without a ceiling. a little creek, was going all around the room, and there were a couple windows looking on to other rooms. Up ahead, were a couple of steps onto a platform, with a girl with his back toward him, stood on it.  
  
Yugi, feeling a rush of excitement of finally reaching the princess, ran forward. The princess, hearing the sudden noise in the dead quiet garden, turned around seeing a funny looking kid running towards her, with a ball of ice blue light following closely behind. 'Could it be? Is that...Him?' When Yugi got on the platform, he stopped, and just stared at her. His heart felt like it was going to explode, and his cheeks turned a bright crimson, meanwhile Navi was muttering "Boys..." in the background. "I'm Princess Téa. Nice to meet you," She closed her eyes and smiled, causing Yugi's blush too deepen. "What's your name?" "Y-Yugi." 'I'm so lucky! The princess is TALKING to me!!!!' "Yugi? That sounds, familiar..." Her eyes snapped open, and she looked up trying to place his name. "Did you happen to come from the forest?" Yugi smiled widely and nodded, his hair bobbing around, she laughed when she saw. "Th-then this means, it WAS a prophecy!" She exclaimed happily. Seeing his confused expression, she started to explain in a mad rush. "Not very long ago, I had this dream where a light flashed around the forest, and then, a boy walked out of the light along with a guardian fairy. I told my father about it, but he thought it was just an ordinary dream and nothing to get worked up about." She looked troubled for a moment, and then:  
  
"When you walked in here, I was spying through this window," She made a sweeping gesture with her arm pointing at a window a few inches in front of her. "Will you take a look?" "Uh, sure I guess." He looked out the window, and saw a young man wearing black body armour and weird hair* walk forward and bow. 'The King must be in that room.' The man stood up, and looked straight at Yugi, making him jump back in surprise. "Oh? Did he see you? That's nothing to worry about. He can't hear us. That man you saw's name is Gannon. See his evil looking eyes? I'm positive he's evil too, but just pretending to be on the King's side. But I think he's trying to figure out how to get the Sacred Triforce-" She stopped abruptly and looked at him, question in her eyes, "You DO know what the Triforce is, right?" "Yeah." "Do you know what each represent?" Yugi shook his head no. "All three triangles posses the greatest virtues each Goddess had. Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Din was Power, Farore Courage, and Nayru, she was Wisdom. Anyways, I think that Gannondorf is trying to get the Triforce and rule Hyrule. Only problem is, he doesn't know how. I however, do." She quickly looked at the window, supposedly expecting to see Ganondorf to be trying to listen, or something. Téa leaned closer (causing to Yugi to blush, yet again) and whispered, "To get the Triforce, you need four things. The three Spiritual Stones, and the Ocarina of Time. The Ocarina has been passed down in the royal family for decades. So naturally, I got it right here." She giggled and showed it to him. "The Spiritual Stones are spread all around Hyrule. In the forest, the mountains, and in the waters." Suddenly remembering his task in the first place, Yugi pulled out the Kokiri's Emerald. Her face lit up when she saw it, and she gasped. "A Spiritual Stone! Where'd you get it!? Never mind that, but you MUST collect the other stones, before Ganondorf gets his greedy hands on them. Now you must go, and leave with my attendant, Impa. Don't be afraid to talk to her."  
  
Yugi retreated, not wanting to leave the pretty princess. When he saw Impa, he almost yelled. Impa was wearing a rated "r" top, and a navy blue skirt. She had white hair, and had lining of white around her eyes, not from age. She beckoned to follow, and, rather reluctantly followed. Outside, she showed him how to play 'Zelda's Lullaby' on his Fairy Ocarina, saying it would "Come in handy." She disappeared with a motion of her arm, leaving a very shocked Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was sitting in front of a river, hugging his knees. He tossed a rock in watching it splash with no interest. 'Why do *I* have to do all this? Why not somebody else? I thought all I had to do was show her the dumb ol' rock. I just want to go home...'  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
*HA! Thought you'd get a description enough to figure out who Ganondorf is, eh? You can probably guess anyway *hangs head*  
  
Heehee, I decided to be nice and do a non cliff hanger! This chapter was quite long, ne? ^^ I wrote it in two hours by memory lol *falls over* Sorry if I made some typos ^^;; I'll continue again ASAP! Hang tight! For the adventure has just begun ^_^ Oh yes, when the "thing" happened with Yugi, I changed it so the guard dropped unconcious instead of having his soul banished in the Shadow Realm, lol. This IS rated G, so I can't have too much of that kind of stuff. Noticed that this fanfiction is clean without swearing? It will be that way all the way through! YAY! ^_^ REVIEW or I'll send Mr-Fire-Extinguisher at you! Oh wait, that's for Flames. Then I'll send....THE MYTHIC DRAGON! GUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *starts to summon it*  
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


	8. Home Again

Chapter 8  
Home Again  
AN~ Ha! Cherry, you insult me, of course I didn't forget! I was planning on doing the ocarina thing all along! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Oh yes, don't take the 'you insult me' seriously, okay? ^^) And AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! THE MILLENIUM SWORD!!! I WAS PLANNING A WHOLE DIFFERENT FANFICTION ABOUT ONE!!! Oh well ^^ Trust me, this story is in for a LOT of surprises! ^0^ Note: Serenity, will have a part! But she'll come in in one of the last chappy's. ON TO THE STORY!! ^0^ *waves I love Yugi flag*  
Chapter 8  
Home Again  
  
"Navi, I'm going back home." Yugi said to the Fairy, whilst getting up and brushing himself off. "B-but you can't! We have to get those Spiritual Stones, REMEMBER?" "Yeah yeah I know. But why me? Why not Tea? Or anyone else? I don't think it's fair that all of Hyrule has to rely on me!" "You're so stupid!!" Yugi's eyes flashed with rage. "I AM NOT!" And with that he ran, leaving Navi behind. "YUGI!! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY!" Yugi was, however, too far away to hear the shout. 'Grrrr...calling me stupid, I'm the one that got us there in the first place!' Yugi continued to grumble why still running. Apparently, Yugi can run very fast when he's upset, seeing as the forest was already coming in view. He smiled, 'Home again!' After about twenty minutes, he was running through the log and across the bridge, entering Kokiri Forest. 'Wow, the forest is a lot more beautiful then I remembered.' He decided to go see his best friend, Saria again, seeing as he promised he'd visit her again. Yugi ran into her house but saw no one. Confused, he walked out and asked a few people where she was.   
  
"She went to 'The Secret Spot'" One of the Kokiri, finally being useful, told him. "Right, thanks," Yugi knew she must've went to the Lost Woods somewhere. Walking over to Seto's house, he climbed up on the ledge behind it, and climbed the vines. This was the location of the entrance to the Lost Woods. He smiled as he walked in, knowing all the false logs that would return you to Kokiri Forest. Most of them, anyway. He carried on, occasinally getting the wrong log. Finally, he knew he had just about made it. He came out through one log, and knew he only needed to figure out which one. Saria had shown him the way to the Sacred Forest Meadow, but he couldn't remember which one. 'Left....or right....left...or right.....RIGHT!' That was a complete and total guess, but being very lucky, it was the correct one. He grinned triumphantly, until he saw a bar gate blocking the way to the maze he had forgotten about. 'Ohno...now what?' He slowly walked through the tall grass, unsheathing his sword, after all, who knew what could pop up so deep in the Woods? "ARRROOOOooooooo!" A big black wolf jumped up from the grass startling Yugi. 'Ohno...if only Navi were here...Then she could tell me its weakness. No matter! I can do this myself!' He crouched down slightly, taking out his shield. The Wolfos bashed its steel like paw against the wooden shield. Enraged, it smashed again and again, trying to hit Yugi in all different places. But, by now, Yugi had developed something called quick reflexes, and managed to block every hit. The Wolfos attempted its strongest attack, a spin attack. The Wolfos turned halfway without moving its feet, and swung its arms around on one spot as if a spinning toy top, and knocked Yugi's shield out of his hands. But, that attack was its fatal mistake, the Wolfos momentum caused it to accidently face its back towards Yugi, and Yugi, instinctively swung his blade as hard as he possibly could at its tail. "AAARROOOOoooooo!" The Wolfs wailed its last howl, and lay dead at Yugi's feet.  
  
The iron gate slowly creaked open, allowing Yugi to walk through. "I did it!" Yugi shouted happily and ran in turning right. He continued running until he met the wall, and turned. Next, he came across a pool of water. He dove in, and swam to the ledge of another part of the maze. He continued running in the same direction until a patch of grass by the maze walls was a bit too large, and he ran through the patch, and turned right. 'Luckily I remember the way to the meadow...' He jumped in yet another pool of water, and swam out, and walked a bit, then turned right which were a flight of stairs. He ran up. Growing tired, he started to walk, and climbed up another set of stairs. "Ah, the Secret Forest Meadow..." and he collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, YUGI! WAKE UP!" A green haired Kokiri yelled. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. He blinked and sat up. "Saria? What happened?" Yugi asked, confused, while cocking his head. She just smiled, and took out her Ocarina, "Do you still have the Ocarina I gave you?" "Yeah, of course." He took it out, showing it's glossy orange sheen. "Good." There was that smile again. "I want to show you a song I know on it. Follow this tune." She put her Ocarina to her lips and began to play. As we all know, it's the music playing in the Lost Woods, in other words, Saria's Song. "There. Now you try." She showed Yugi the correct fingering while he blew into the instrument. "Great! That song's called Saria's Song. With the Ocarina's magic, you can talk to me anytime anywhere as long as you play that song." "Wow...Cool! Thanks Saria." He gave her a warm smile, which danced in his eyes. "Hey wait a second, where did that Fairy of yours go?" "Oh, Navi? We uh we..." Yugi looked down, tappining his two index fingers together.  
  
"We sort of had a fight." Concern went over Saria's face. "You need her more than you know, Yugi. Find her, and make up again. You just have too." Yugi looked up at her and said, "I know. I just wanted to be back in the forest again, instead of doing this wacky quest like everyone wants me to do." "Quest?" "It's a looong story. And I need to get going," Yugi sighed, "Bye Saria." "Goodbye Yugi. Come again sometime."  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
AN~ Sorry for th short chapter!!! ^^;; Oh yes, I want to say a couple things ^_^:  
  
One. Continue reviewing or be attacked by the Mythic Dragon MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!! Which is currently sleeping with a bubble coming out of its noses -_-;;  
Two. This is a note to one of my reviewers:  
  
Tempest,  
  
Thankyou for the compliments you gave me, but there is one thing I didn't like about your review. *ahem* This is MY story, so everyone will be who I want them to be! And, I just called him 'Gannon' for short, as Gannondorf is a long and stupid name to say all the time. And I DIDN'T ALWAYS call him Gannon, I called him Gannondorf more, because Gannon is the monster thingamajig. (This next part is to everybody) PLEASE stop mentioning 'Add Bakura in/ Bakura could've been blah blah blah' etc. He is in the story, I have his character all planned out, so don't worry about him, 'Kay? ^_^ He'll show up later on, so don't worry ^_^ Even Yami Bakura will be in this story!!  
  
Three. Darn it, I can't remember now. I'll mention it in chapter nine if I remember. ANYWAYS, REVIEW!! Raarghh!!!!  
Ja ne! ^_^  
--Meroko 


	9. Death and Kakariko

Chapter Nine  
Death and Kakariko  
AN~ Thankyou reviewers! And I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! Busy busy busy! -_- Oh yes, the 'I'm sorry' part won't be shown, because in stories they don't ALWYAS have everything ~0^ You'll have to see it yourself. Navi and Yugi are currently planning how to get to Death Mountain, which both you and me both now how to get there! ~_^ Anyways, on with the story!!  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' ~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Change/Different Area*~*~*~*~*~ ~!Flashback/scenes never shown!~  
Chapter Nine  
Death and Kakariko  
  
Two days after Yugi returned from home and had apologised, Navi and Yugi were both once again, on their quest for the Spiritual Stones. 'It's already been two days since we saw Tea. What if Gannondorf already seized one of the Stones? He doesn't sound as dumb as a cucoo(AN~ Cucoo=Chicken! ^0^ Some of you may not remember, but the people on the game call them Cucoos) if you ask me. And even if he DOESN'T have it by now, maybe by the time we actually GET to the mountain, he would've stole it.... Or something.'  
  
"How much longer until we get to Death Mountain, Navi?" Yugi whined. "I don't know, Yugi, and please stop complaining! You're giving me a headache." "Maybe we should stop by at the closet village and ask for a proper route. We could always take a break, we've been walking for hours."  
  
It probably wouldn't have taken so long if Yugi hadn't gone back home.....  
  
~!'Maybe Saria's right, I need to find Navi and say sorry.' Yugi thought while walking out of the Lost Woods. 'Probably wouldn't listen to me by now.... She was right, I WAS being stupid back there.' He kicked a pebble and continued walking. "HEY YUGI!!!!" A couple of his Kokiri friends ran up to him. "Long time no see! Even though we just saw you leave yesterday!!" Yugi just continued walking, and the Kokiri, knowing he wasn't in a happy mood, thought it best to leave him be. Yugi found himself staring at the exit log, or for outsiders, the entrance, to Kokiri Forest. He ran out, and crossed the bridge and ran out the other one.  
  
A little icy blue ball of light was gliding towards the Kokiri Forest entrance log, when some kid ran and bashed into it.  
  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING-!" Navi noticed it wasn't some bratty kid, that it was in fact, Yugi. Yugi got, since he fell over from the shock of running into something when he completely unexpected it, no matter how small the object was. 'Oh man! It's Navi! Quick! Say you're sorry!' Instead, the two just stared at eachother stupidly for a couple minutes. Then,  
  
"I-I'M SORRY!" They both yelled at eachother at the exact same time. "I shouldn't have run aw-" "I shouldn't have called you stupid-" "But _I_ was the wimp that-" They both started babbling at eachother, but then abruptly stopped. They smiled, "Friends again?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"C'mon Navi! Lets go find those Spiritual Stones!"!~  
  
  
The Hyrule 'Field' is quite gigantic, so it took them quite a while to get near the bridge, which they soon find out leads to Kakariko Village, and Death Mountain.  
  
"Maybe near that bridge is a village!" Yugi gasped out, tired from their looooong walk.   
  
"Good thinking, lets check it out."  
  
They panted their way to the bridge and crossed it. "Kakariko Village Upahead." Yugi read a sign. Suddenly full of energy, he swung his arms up, "Lets GO!" He quickly found two staircases and ran up them, eager to get to this Kakariko Village the sign had been talking about.   
  
"Whoa! Hey, Yugi! Wait up! Not everyone gets a sudden burst of energy you know."   
  
"Sorry Navi. Now lets go find a place to stay and a route to Death Mountain."  
  
They saw a couple people ahead jogging casually around the area. "Excuse me could you tell me where-" Yugi was cut short, for they just kept jogging away from him not paying any attention.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here, ma'am." Yugi bowed politely to a plump lady that gave him a meal and let him rest his tired feet. He kept Navi hidden though, didn't want people to ask suspicious questions. "But before we- I mean I leave, could you tell me where I could find a route to Death Mountain?"  
  
"Of course, Dear. Death Mountain's route is just a little above. Outside of this house you go up the stairs and just keep going. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks again!" Yugi walked out of the room, and Navi came out of his *Scabbard.   
  
"Thank goodness! I was afraid I was going to chop my wings in half in that scabbard!"  
  
"Lets just get up to that path." Yugi walked up the staris, and headed towards a rather large iron gate with a guard standing in front of it. He was holding a spear.  
  
"Uh, could I get through here? I REALLY need to get to Death Mountain."  
  
"Sorry, son, but only people with permission from the royalty can come through here."  
  
'Sometimes they understand another language....' Yugi wordlessly took out a handful of Ruppees out of his pocket and handed it to the guard.  
  
"Of course, if you REALLY need to get there, you can, of course." He opened the big gate and allowed Yugi passage. 'Sucess!'  
  
To be continued....  
  
*For some people who don't know, a 'scabbard' is a little container you hang on your back (there's a strap you hook onto your shoulder, so it's on your back) In the shape of a sword that you keep your sword in! That's in case you don't know what it is however.  
  
HEH HEH! The Mythic Dragon is up and awake! He WILL attack if you don't review, so REVIEW!!!!!  
--Meroko 


	10. Goron City And Dodongos?

Chapter Ten  
Goron City And.... Dodongos?  
  
AN~ Sorry I haven't updated for SO long! I had this great idea for another fanfiction, so I sorta started writing it! ^^;; Well, like I said in the first chapter of that fanfic, this story has NOT been forgotten! On to the action fanfic again! Wheee! ^_^  
  
"Speech"/stuff with abbreviations eg "The Little Mermaid"/"talking rocks" etc. 'Thoughts. Usually Yugi's, but if by small chance someone else is thinking, I'll say who it is.' (stuff. Really, just stuff.) (~AN) = authors notes.  
  
Chapter Ten  
Goron City And.... Dodongos?  
  
'Gee, all I know is that the Spiritual Stone is "somewhere in the mountain" this mountain is HUGE! It could be anywhere!' "Navi, any idea where the Spiritual Stone may be?"  
  
"I've heard there's a place called the "Goron Village" in this mountain, where rock like creatures called Gorons live. I say that would be the first place to look."  
  
"Rock-type creatures? What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never actually saw one before, only heard of them."   
  
"Hmmm, you hear something? It sounds like something is rolling..."   
  
"N-" Suddenly, this average sized rock came tumbling down the Death Mountain path towards them!   
  
"RUN!!!" Yugi screamed, and being in a panic, he slammed into the mountain side, the "rock" barely missing him.  
  
"OhhOH-ohh-whoa-ohhh*... Sorry about that!" The rock cried out apologetictly, rolling to a stop.  
  
Yugi blinked, and rubbed his eyes. "Uh, either I completely lost it or that rock just SPOKE!" The "rock" stood up, and Yugi could see that it wasn't actually a rock at all. Just a chubby brown creature with large black eyes, and a big smile with a very small goatee. His back seemed to be made out of stone, and the "rock" had short arms and legs. 'Oh! I get it! That must be one of the Gorons Navi was talking about!' A wide grin soared across Yugi's face. "Say, could you tell us where the Goron Village is?"  
  
"It's just up the path a little ways. It's not much further, even on foot. You should get there by nightfall." Yugi and Navi thanked the Goron, and continued up the path, heading towards the setting sun. Once you got used to "talking rocks", Death Mountain was actually a nice place to be in, walking around on its winding paths, meeting new friends, and Yugi couldn't help but enjoy himself, even though he had a mission; a very important mission with Hyrules fate depending on it.  
  
"Hey look! There's a cave up ahead, that must be the village!" They went in quickly and gaped at their surroundings. It was a large circular cavern (not quite what they were expecting) with numerous torches lighting it. It had a very deep pit in the center, if you jumped, you'd most likely be dead, OR have very serious injuries. A few ropes held up a small platform at the top of the pit in the center, held a small pedastal, and a rock. (Probably a Goron laying down) At the edges of the cavern, there was ground, and one part had a stair case leading down to a lower piece of land, and there were more and more stairs until you reached the bottom of the pit.   
  
Yugi whistled softly as he made his way to the bottom, not long afterward he found himself staring at a large "pot" that was in the shape of a Goron and on each side of it had a different expression on its face. There was also a shop, and another room that had a plush carpet on the floor, but the door was sealed. Beside it was another Goron. Yugi walked over to it hoping for a little bit of information about this weird place. The Goron lumbered up slowly as if it had a hangover and stood up in front of Yugi. "Hey, what's in that sealed room there?"  
  
"Big Brother." The Goron answered honestly.  
  
"Big Brother? Who's that?"  
  
"Big Brother is the leader of the Gorons and also the strongest, but I know his secret, heh heh heh....."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Hey may not look like it, but he loves to DANCE!" The goron exclaimed mischeviously. "Don't tell him I told you that...."  
  
"Okay, we won't." Yugi replied with a smile, and walked on to a plush carpet in front of a huge stone door. He banged his fist on it until his knuckles started to bleed.  
  
"I will only speak to the messanger of the royal family!" A voice slightly muffled called out from inside.  
  
'Now what? I gotta get that Stone! But I can't even talk to "Big Brother"!'  
  
"Yugi! The SONG!" Navi hissed.  
  
"The song? What so-OH!" Yugi immediatley pulled out the fairy ocarina and played Tea's Lullaby.  
  
The door slowly opened and revealed the sealed room. Yugi ran in and saw "Big Brother".   
  
'THIS one likes to DANCE!!!??! That Goron was right, he doesn't look like he does....'  
  
"I heard the Royal Families song and opened the door expecting the messanger, and you, a little kid, come in?"  
  
"W-well, I AM the messanger!" Yugi lied defiantley. What else was he supposed to do? "And anyway, I was sorta needing the Spiritual Stone- you know, the Goron's Ruby?- for Princess Tea."  
  
"How am I supposed to believe that!? Do you know how many people are after the stones!? Everyone wants them and the Ocarina of Time for the you-know-what at the you-know-where!"  
  
Yugi blinked several times. "No I don't. What's the you-know-what at the you-know-where?? And why do you want the mess- me for, anyway?"  
  
"I want the MESSANGER to save my tribe. But this is a Goron problem, WE don't need YOU."  
  
Yugi didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Talk back at this big muscle rock? He decided to ask Saria some help.....  
  
Yugi pulled out his trusty fairy ocarina once again, and played Saria's song, but instead of hearing her voice, he saw the big goron start this crazy dance...  
  
"YAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The goron yelled while dancing crazely. Once done, he told little Yugi some things.  
"Okay okay, you can try to help.... Anyways, this fella came over and demanded for the Stone. I refused to hand it over, so he put this HUGE boulder in front of the tribe's food source, the Dodongo's Cavern. Now we're all starving. To get in and kill the monster inside which is also the cause of our starvation, you need to throw a Bombflower at it so it'll explode. Only goron's can carry them, but I have something that may help you. The Goron's Bracelet!" He spoke rather quickly and handed a huge bracelet to Yugi made of solid gold. "This should enhance your strength enough to carry them."  
  
"Thanks for this and the info! Your tribe'll be able to eat in no time!" Yugi replied happily, willing to help even if he didn't recieve anything. "Goodbye!"  
  
"Farewell, Messanger of the Royal Family." Yugi jogged out of the room, and up all the stairs, and exited the city.  
  
"What the heck are you doing!? We NEED that stone!"  
  
"I know, but we GOT to help them! The goron's will all die otherwise."  
  
"Yeah, but if Ganondorf manages to get all the stones and Ocarina of Time, and the Triforce, then they'd probably get killed by him anyway! You saw what he did to the Great Deku Tree...."  
  
Yugi had no reply and just wandered around the mountain aimlessly looking for a Bombflower. He remembered seeing the boulder, but he didn't see a bomb anywhere. "Let's go back to the city. I can't find any bombflower anywhere!" They both quietly worked their way back up to the city of the gorons, but then noticed another direction almost beside the entrance to the city. "Hey!" Yugi shouted pointing, "Let's try over there!" They both ran over and saw a ... BOMBFLOWER!  
  
"We did it! We found one!" Yugi ran over, and was about to pick it up but stopped, thinking. 'Wait a minute, I don't know how long it takes for one of these to explode and do I have to CARRY this all the way down?' He finally noticed the ledge, and looked down....  
  
There. The boulder was right underneath. Yugi turned around, and using all of his strength... and couldn't pick it up... "That's weird, isn't the bracelet supposed to help me?"  
  
"Yugi, where is the bracelet? I don't see it on your wrists...." Yugi fell over at that comment.   
  
"Oops, I forgot!" He pulled it out and placed in on one of his wrists. He then bent over once again, and pulled as hard as possible, and lifted it over his head. He heard the fuse start, and panicked. He started doing this weirs sorta dance, hoping around holding it above his head.  
  
"YUGI!" Yugi then came back to his senses, and heaved it over the ledge. Navi and Yugi watched the bomb fall breathlessly...  
  
As if in slow motion, the bomb fell directly in front of the boulder, and exploded on impact... Pieces of the boulder went flying everywhere.  
  
Yugi grabbed on to Navi's tiny little hands, and they both did a little victory dance* "We did it! We did it!" They both cried.  
  
"Now, time to get down there. I'm not wasting time by walking all the way down the path..."  
  
"Huh? Whaddya mean? How else are we supposed to get there?"  
  
'Hmmm, I'm too big for her to carry me, only one other way...'   
  
Yugi slowly and nervously walked to the ledge and.... leaped.  
  
Navi screamed, "YUUUUUGGIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She streaked down after him fluttering her wings madly.   
Yugi didn't exactly land, instead, he did a small somersult as he landed to make the impact non-fatal.  
"Are you okay???? Speak to me!!! Tell me what hurts!!!!" Navi cried out frantically, flying around him in circles above him. Sorta like a vulture.  
  
Yugi's eyes were all swirly, apparently he didn't get rid of ALL the impact.... "Everything but my ear-lobes..."  
  
Navi laughed in relief, he was okay, the cavern was unblocked, and they were soon going to help the gorons.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
*#1: That's what they do when you walk near them! ^_^ *#2 I'm thinking of drawing them doing that, and if I do, I'll post the URL to it! ^_^ That's IF I draw it.  
AN~SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been SOOOOOOOOOOO busy! I'll NEVER take this long to update ever again!! And PLEASE review =) And don't JUST say 'continue' etc, if you have any constructive critism for me, feel free to say it! Or how much you loved/liked/hated it ^_^ Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as all the others, I haven't been writing fanfiction for so long ^^;; Sorry sorry sorry!!  
REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE MYTHIC DRAGON!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *looks at the Mythic Dragon* Grrr! *pokes it with a stick* WAKE UP!  
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


	11. The Dodongo's Cavern

Chapter 11  
The Dodongo's Cavern  
  
AN~ Okay, let's see if I can do this in one chapter, and if my memory is with me! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating, the days just FLY by ^_^ ~=flashback 'thoughts' "Talking" (AN~ authors notes)  
  
Chapter 11  
The Dodongo's Cavern  
  
Yugi and Navi ran inside the cave.   
Looking around, they spotted a couple bombflowers and a cracked wall. "No way am I using one of THOSE again!" Yugi said pointing at the flowers. He dug through his rather large pockets for something he could use. His hand touched a small thin object. Puzzled he pulled it out, revealing the Celtic Guardian card.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot I had this! Any idea what it does? The Deku Tree said it would come in handy..." As if listening, the card glowed and Yugi dropped it in shock. The Celtic Guardian rose from the ground, and the card was nowhere to be seen; he WAS the card, except alive this time.  
  
"Cool!" Yugi gasped in awe. "Celtic Guardian, smash that wall down!" The Guardian looked around. His master was nowhere to be found, the Deku Tree. Seeing Yugi and the fairy, the Guardian remembered the last time he saw his master...  
  
~  
  
"Celtic Guardian." The huge tree called.  
  
The Celtic Guardian stood up, expecting the tree wanted him to trim his moustache again with his sword.   
  
"No no Guardian, not today. This'll be the last time I summon thee, thou art going to have a new master. He'll have a fairy, obey him when you are with him."  
  
The Guardian nodded slowly and returned to being a card.  
  
~  
  
'So this must be my new master the moustachioued one was talking about.' The Celtic Guardian thought. And without any hesitation, he stabbed the wall so hard with the sword, it broke neatly in two. His task completed, he returned to his card form on the floor.  
  
"That was cool! So I can summon him whenever I want?" Yugi asked Navi smiling. Navi shrugged.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Before you got that thing, I didn't even know the Deku Tree had something like that. Enough chitchat, let's go!" They both charged full speed ahead through the hole.   
  
"Wow, look at this place..." Yugi said looking up and around, everything. Yugi walked a bit forward...  
  
"Watch out! There's lava pits all around here, watch your step." Navi cried out suddenly. The sudden outburst screwed Yugi up, and he almost fell in.  
  
"Wow, that was close. Let's go look over there." He said pointing to the right. This strange thing with a huge eye and disturbing lips was near a cracked door.  
  
"I know what that is! They don't like getting smoke in their eyes." Yugi noticed a bomb flower extremely close and picked it up, and chucked it at the strange creature, which blew up on contact, blowing up the monster. Not thinking anything of it, Yugi summoned the Celtic Guardian once again to smash down the wall, but telling the Guardian to stay out for a while as well.  
  
The two of them walked in (Navi flew) and saw these green larva looking monsters pop out of the ground.  
  
"That's a Baby Dodongo. It explodes when defeated."  
  
"Celtic Guardian attack!" The Celtic Guardian did as he was told and started slicing up each and every Baby Dodongo. They all then fled not wanting to get caught in an explosion. They walked on, and saw a couple of statues and a blue switch. Yugi stepped on it, opening a door; when he walked off, the door slammed shut. "Celtic Guardian can you help me with moving one of these?" Yugi calmly asked. Together they heaved the stone gargoyle onto the switch and went through the door.  
While they were walking, Yugi gradually started feeling extremely dizzy. As his condition grew worse, the Celtic Guardian started fading. A little bit more, and Yugi dropped on his knees, with a splitting headache, plus he felt quite worn out. The Celtic Guardian transformed back into a card.  
  
"Whew! Guess using one of these cards really takes it out of you!" Yugi said, his forehead all sweaty. "I just won't use him too much, I guess." Yugi rested for a few minutes, trying to regain a little bit of his energy back. In a few minutes he said to Navi, "Okay, I've rested enough, let's keep on going." They opened a door, and saw some huge stairs that they couldn't reach, along with a row of bomb flowers around them. In the corner lay another bomb flower. Yugi picked it up and placed it at a gap in between two bombflowers and stepped back. The bomb blew up, causing the two beside it to explode, causing the next one to explode, until all the bomb flowers were gone. The stairs slid down really far down, so Yugi could just reach it.  
Walking up on a ledge, he spotted another door, and continued through it. He noticed he was in that gigantic room again, except only there was a switch in front of it. Yugi jumped on it, and saw a barred door open on the other side of the room, which he quickly jogged towards, and opened. "Okay, let's take a break, I'm tired."  
  
"Already!?"  
  
"Well all YOU have to do is flutter those wings of yours and follow me!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They rested. They then carried on, and Yugi saw a platform with a huge ball of flame, and an eye switch. "Go press that for me, will you?"  
  
"Why not use the slingshot?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Yugi pulled out his slingshot, and carefully aimed.... and missed by a mile.   
  
"Okay okay, I'll press it!" Navi flew over, and pulled the eye lid down, and the fire disappeared. "That was actually kinda hard..."  
  
"Looked easier than the stuff I gotta do. Now let's get to the next room, shall we?" And with that, he jumped on the platform, then on the next, and walked through the door.  
  
"EEP!" Was all Yugi could say, seeing a whole bunch of "stars" with spikes gliding across the room. Yugi carefully went through (after getting hit a couple times) And pulled out a large block, and climbed on top of it. He then grabbed a bomb flower and threw it at a cracked wall, which exploded on contact. They both went through the room. As if it was a replica, Yugi saw an eye switch with TWO flaming platforms. Yugi figured he may as well get practise... He pulled out the Fairy Slingshot, aimed and.... HIT IT!  
  
All Yugi did was stare in shock. "I did it! On my first try! ALRIGHT!" With a grin, he hopped across the platforms and went throught the door.   
Once again, Yugi was at the main room, except he was on the top of it. He ran across a bridge, and was in the spiky star room again, but on top of this one as well. Spotting a huge treasure chest, he leaped across the platforms and opened it. The shine of light was way to bright to see what was inside. Yugi jumped up, and reached inside nearly falling in, and pulled out a sack.  
  
"That's a bomb bag! They're made out of Dodongo's stomachs."  
  
"EWWW!" Yugi cried out in disgust, still holding it. He opened it reluctantly and saw twenty bombs inside!!! Yugi went through a new door and was once again at the top near the ceiling of the main room. He saw a sign and read it.  
  
Giant Dead Dodongo....  
When it's eyes see red, a new way will be opened....  
  
'Hmm, I just got bombs, now red eyes... WAIT! That's it!" Yugi ran over to a bridge with holes in it and dropped two bombs down, which landed in a giant dead dondongo's eyes. When the bombs exploded, the eyes glowed red and the beast's mouth opened.  
  
"One.... two... three!" Yugi leaped and somersalted on the floor at the bottom of the room and walked rather hesitantly inside the mouth.  
  
(AN~ Since I'm lazy, I'm just gonna make him at the boss okay? There's only like one more room left anyway. Plus this is getting quite long....)   
  
Yugi saw a huge hole in front of him, and looked down. It wasn't too deep, and he knew he would have to go down eventually and slid in. As if in a nightmare, a HUGE Dodongo stomped towards him. It was so big and lethal looking, Yugi nearly fainted.  
  
"Giant Dodongo, it'll eat practically ANYTHING, let's give it a shock..." Navi commented studying the beast.   
  
"Who cares about giving it a dinner!? RUN!" The Dodongo pursued them breathing fire at them. A bit of flame caught on Yugi's tunic. Panicking, Yugi ran around in circles. 'Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!' Yugi abruptly stopped, dropped to the ground like a stone, and started rolling like crazy, nearly rolling into the giant lava pit.   
  
"YUGI! THROW A BOMB IN ITS MOUTH! HURRY!"  
  
Yugi grabbed a bomb, and lit it, and waited while the dinosaur opened it's mouth to breathe fire. Yugi was ready. He tossed the bomb inside its mouth.   
  
"Bon appetite!"  
  
The Dodongo had no choice but to swallow, and the bomb exploded in its throat. Dazed, it dropped to the floor. Yugi ran up and slashed its face up with his sword madly. Not appreciating the scars, the Dodongo jumped up and curled up into a ball and rolled towards Yugi. Yugi pressed himself up to the wall and the "boulder" rolled past. 'Oh man I'm going to faint soon!!!!!' Yugi thought desperately trying to destroy it as quickly as possible. He threw another bomb into its mouth, and since he was right in front of the Dodongo, he managed to chop it up triple the amount before*.  
  
The Dodongo rolled around and smashed into the wall, and fell into the lava pit. It struggled in it, like a person drowning in an ocean, and sank. A familiar blue circle of light appeared on the floor, and Yugi knowing what it was, greatfully stepped into it. A beam of light fell upon him and he rose up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The beam dropped Yugi off right in front of the cavern. Yugi heard something which sounded a lot like a huge rock falling off a mountain....  
  
With a large thud, Darunia fell to the ground in front of Yugi and got up. Hammering his chest with his fists, he grinned widly at Yugi. And patted Yugi's head, but he accidently put so much force into it, Yugi collapsed. "You did it! You destroyed the Dodongos! I thank you on behalf of my entire tribe. Let's be sworn brothers! Don't worry, there's no ceremony involved, just take this." With a flash of bright red light, he held out a stone. It was beautiful, it was in the shape of an upside down triangle, with a gold around it. It was a Ruby.  
  
Yugi gasped. "The Spiritual Stone!! Th-thankyou!"   
  
"I don't believe it that the Dodongo's just suddenly returned like that, causing so many problems. And that boulder and Gannondorf. Well, no matter, the danger is gone." Darunia said smiling.  
Suddenly, two more Gorons fell down beside Darunia. "You did great!" They both said in unison. "How about a big Goron hug?" They both spread their arms out and walked towards Yugi. Yugi screamed and ran away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Navi were hiking down the mountain together. "Two stones collected, and one to go!"  
  
"Yep! We should be done in no time!" Navi replied happily. The two went towards Kakariko Village in the setting sun.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
AN~ Sorry if that really sucked and seemed rushed! ;_; I didn't feel like doing three chapters for one dungeon when I could do it one big one. I tried to use the Celtic Guardian. Do you think I used it too much? Too little? I WANT your opinions!!! Now review or get attacked by the Mythic Dragon!!!  
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


	12. Message In A Bottle

Chapter 12  
  
Message In A Bottle  
  
AN~ SORRY!!!!!!!!! I had a HUGE case of writers block =( But I managed to defeat it! (I think -_-;) So here's the next chapter! Oh yeah, I forgot to make Darunia give Yugi a card... (XD) So he gave him a Blackland Fire Dragon, okay? =)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Message In A Bottle  
  
~*Kakariko Village*~  
  
Yugi glanced down at the Spiritual Stones and his cards. So far, he had two out of three stones, AND two cards to help him grab the last one. He'd have it in no time!.... If he knew where it was that is. A nice fat lady allowed him to stay for a couple days while Yugi pondered where in the world it was. "I still can't figure out where it could be! Maybe we should go ask Tea..."  
  
"You just want an excuse to go back there again..." Navi taunted playfully. Yugi flushed.  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"Hey! Do you think Saria may know it's whereabouts?"  
  
"Probably not, but I could try..." Yugi pulled out his fairy ocarina and played the notes Saria taught him not long before. Seconds later he could hear her voice coming from the ocarina. "Saria, do you know where the third Spiritual Stone is?"  
  
"Hmmm, did you get the Goron's Ruby yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just got it a couple days ago by the leader of the Goron tribe, Darunia."  
  
"Then the last one is the Spiritual Stone of Water. I remember the Deku Tree once told me that King Zora in Zora's Domain has it."  
  
"Great! Thanks! Talk to you later, Saria!" Yugi tucked the ocarina back in his pocket and grinned cheerfully at Navi. One problem.... "Do you have any idea where Zora's Domain is?"  
  
Navi laughed. "Yeah, you just have to follow the river outside the village." Yugi jumped off the bed he was sitting on seconds before. He walked over to the lady and said,  
  
"Thanks for allowing me to stay here, but I have to be on my way. Thanks!" Yugi left the house and jogged towards the gate of the village and went outside. Going down the stairs, he noticed the river, right away. He followed the river to the left and kept going. He was soon in an entirely different area, with a lot of bushes and three boulders. Yugi carefully and gently took a bomb out of his Bomb Bag, and carefully set it down. He didn't want to accidently set it off in his hands... He quickly lit the fuse and backed away.  
  
BRAKOOOooommMM!   
  
The middle of the three boulders blew up. Yugi quickly squeezed in between the boulders, and jumped across the river* on to the land on the other side. He jogged up a hill and turned still going farther up. Then he jumped and landed on his feet gracefully and ran by the rivers side. He climbed up on a piece of land that was two high. He then quickly waded through the river and got up on the next platform, and continued his run and went across the bridge.   
  
There was a ton of paths crisscrossing eachother and behind those was a HUGE roaring waterfall. "That's odd, where's Zora's Domain?" Yugi asked puzzled. He apparently seemed to think if he followed the river he'd suddenly be transported to this under water kingdom of flashing fish.  
  
"Probably behind the waterfall or something..." Navi answered, equally confused. Yugi went across the paths to the waterfall. "Yugi, look! There's an mark in the ground... It looks like it says something about the Royal Family! Try Tea's Lullaby, maybe a Zora will hear it and will come out and guide us there!" Yugi pulled out his trusty fairy ocarina and played Tea's Lullaby that Impa taught him. After a couple seconds of nothingness, the waterfall parted revealing a secret cave. Yugi backed up and leaped across and ran through the cave...  
  
Yugi was amazed at this amazing sight. It was much more glorious here than it was back at Kokiri Forest. He was standing on a large piece of land, and there was sapphire blue water in front of it. A silver ladder was near his feet, which led down to the water. Out in the water, there was an even bigger waterfall than the one at the entrance. Yugi smiled at the sight, and looked back down at the water. There was a tiny tiny island in the water, and a white "fish" was on it. It was taller than most Hylians and instead of a tail, it had white legs. On its head was a long strip of skin that had small blue spots on it. Near its arms, were long fins that also had blue spots on the ends. A Zora.  
  
Yugi leaped down into the water without another thought and splashed around gleefully. He swam a bit further where there was a bunch of bubbles. When he got closer, another Zora popped up to the surface and faced him. "Hi, I'm a Zora. Have you seen Lord Jabu-Jabu yet?" Yugi shook his head no wondering what a Jabu-Jabu was. "That's not good. Eveyone who visits here should see him. He's the god here. He lives in Zora's Fountain. But you can't see him unless King Zora gives you permission." Yugi's ears perked at 'King Zora'.   
  
"Thanks!" Yugi swam towards land when another Zora suddenly emerged.   
  
"Hi! Have you seen Princess Rebecca anywhere? Some have searched even as far as Lake Hylia..."  
  
"No, I haven't seen her..." Yugi continued swimming to land and finally got to it. He ran along the path until he got to some stairs; he quickly got up faster than you could say "Zora!". Yugi then saw the fattest of the fat creatures in Hyrule. It was wearing a red cape, Yugi right away knew who he was.   
  
"Oh my dear sweet Rebecca, where has she gone?" Yugi knew this would be no time to bug him about the Stone, so he followed a stream until he realized he was at the top of the waterfall he saw before. Yugi dived off, and was going so fast the wind was roaring in his ears until he felt and heard an almighty splash and he realized he was underwater. He swam under a bit until he saw a tunnel. He quickly went up for air then dived back under and swam through the tunnel hoping it was short.  
  
Yugi emerged through and went swimming up the surface as quick as possible. He gasped for air and looked around his surroundings, while his wet hair drooped a little from being soaked.  
  
"Okay, that was weird...." Yugi muttered looking around the vast lake he was in. Navi then spluttered up beside him.  
  
"I agree. Somehow we ended up at Lake Hylia..." Yugi looked around and saw Navi fly out a bit just above the water. "Look! What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Yugi swam over to her and looked down. It looked like a bottle... Without a moment's hesitation he dived down and grabbed the bottle and swam to the shore. "There's something in here! I think it might be a letter!" Yugi opened the bottle dumped its contents in his hand. Sure enough, it was a piece of rolled up paper.  
  
'Help me, I'm inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. --Princess Rebecca.  
  
P.S. Don't tell my father...'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN~ It's done! So how was the chapter? I hope you all think its good ^_^ Man, I had to practically kick myself to remember to type 'Tea' instead of 'Zelda' ... LOL Anyways, review or I'll kill you ^_^ Just kiddin', _I_ won't kill you... HE will *points at the Mythic Dragon who's playing with a 'Choo-Choo'* Gimme that! *grabs* Stupid dragon... it's not as scary as it was in the show ;_;  
  
Ja ne!  
  
--Meroko 


	13. Telling The King Anyway

Chapter 13  
  
Telling The King Anyway  
  
AN~ Aaacckkkk.... I was taking a break from writing fanfiction, and yeah, I ended up taking nearly two months of one.... -_- And for the people who also read my other Yu-Gi-Oh fic ('Those Amythest Eyes') it'll be continued once I'm finished this one! (Which will be soon, by the way)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'- usually Yugi, but I'll mention who's thinking when it's not him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~= later on.   
  
To Be Continued....= FUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now you'll have to wait until next update ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, for those who may wonder where's the disclaimer.... it's in my fics summary *jabs finger at it* good idea, ne? Now I don't have to say 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Zelda' in every single chapter ^_^ Oh yeah, I upped the rating SLIGHTLY so I can make it a little more interesting. lol, G can make things kind of boring...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Telling The King Anyway  
  
"So what should we do, Yugi?"  
  
"Tell the King anyway. Who cares about the postal script? Better telling him than letting her get digested, right?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Okay, so since we came through the tunnel to get here, I suppose that means that if we just swim back through again and we'll get to Zora's Domain, right?"  
  
"Probably." Navi replied, agreeing. Apparently they decided that was the best thing to do, seeing as that instant they both swam back down beneath the surfce and through the tunnel, while Yugi clutched the small bottle in his hand.  
  
Just as expected, they emerged back into Zora's Domain, gasping for breath.   
  
"Now let's get to King." Yugi said, not really talking to anybody. He once again swam towards the land and up the path and staircase, and up again to the platform to speak to the enormous Zora.  
  
"Ummm... Sir?" Yugi questioned timidly. The oaf didn't appear to be paying any attention whatsoever to the small boy. "I think we might've found Rebecca." That got his attention. Yugi tossed the bottle up to the Zora, and he caught it with a small thin hand. He quickly read the note over, tossing the bottle back at Yugi; not noticing the bottle bounce off of Yugi's head.  
  
"In Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly? Preposterous! But... you may pass to go check it out. And you may keep the bottle."   
  
The King motioned to the bottle with his hand, and tucked the note away into some mysterious place that no one knows about. (AN~ Some say he ate it, some say he sat on it, some say--) Slowly; and so slowly which would make one want to scream; King Zora inched over on his platform, and Yugi could've sworn it took at least an hour for him to do so.  
  
Finally, he was completely moved over, so Yugi went over to the land on the side and followed it. It ended up leading to King Zora's small platform, and behind it lay the tunnel to the fountain. The tunnel wasn't long, as Yugi and Navi came out of it about one minute later. A gigantic Fish floated in the huge fountain in front of a chunk of land.   
  
"This must be Lord Jabu-Jabu... but how do we get inside, and why do we even want too?" Navi said awed at the sight. Yugi laughed at that comment.  
  
"I'm not too keen on the idea of being fish food either, but looks like we don't have much choice in the matter. But how do we convince it that we're food?"  
  
"We are NOT!" Navi shot back indignantly.  
  
"You know what I meant." Yugi replied laughing. They both walked over (where they were the water was very shallow)to the fish.   
  
"Hey Juba or whatever you are! Open up!" Lord Jabu-Jabu made no attempt to reply, just continued its heavy breathing. "Can you breathe out a little more gently? We're almost being blown away, here." Yugi said, struggling against the strong the winds.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Navi muttered, clinging on to Yugi's tunic for dear life, while being blown around helplessly. The fish continued to ignore them, and Yugi was thinking furiously.  
  
'If Rebecca got swallowed by this, we should be able to find a way as well... Obviously it doesn't think we're food... wait! That's it!' "Navi, let's get back to the domain, I got an idea."   
  
They both retreated back through the tunnel, and back down the stairs from where they came.   
  
"Okay Navi, what does Juba-Juba eat?"   
  
"I don't have a clue. Maybe fish?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe... lets go talk to some Zora's around here to find out for sure."  
  
After a while of fruitless talking, they finally found their answer....  
  
"Usually an offering of fish is a nice thing to do while visiting Jabu-Jabu." (One of them said something like that anyway, bad memory... XD)   
  
"Great, thanks!" Yugi and Navi hunted around for fish, luckily they found a school of fish almost instantaneously.  
  
"You still have that bottle, right?"  
  
"Yep! It's right here." Yugi assured her pulling it out of one of his Mary-Poppins pockets. He uncorked it, and swiped it through the water, capturing one with ease. "Great! Let's get back to the fountain, now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~At The Fountain*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi trudged back towards Jabu-Jabu, cautiously. If something can breathe that heavily, who knew how it would eat? Eat!? "Wait a second Navi, how do we know this Habu-Habu won't chew us up?"  
  
THat thought hadn't occured to Navi either. "Uhh, well, it didn't chew Rebecca up if she was able to send a note while inside of him, right?"  
  
"Right." Yugi said, unconvinced. He ever so slowly pulled out the now filled bottle and uncorked it. Tipping it slowly, he noticed these movements caught Lord Jabu-Jabu's attention. As if in slow motion, the fish tumbled out of the bottle and onto the slightly damp land.  
  
Lord Jabu-Jabu's eyes flickered. And then without warning, opened its jaws as wide as it could and sucked the fish in; also ending up getting Yugi and Navi as well.  
  
"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" They both screamed, while flying towards its gaping jaws....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
AN~ UGGHH!!!! That was shorter than 1,000 words! I ALWAYS try to at LEAST get 1,000 words each chapter! -_- Oh yes, I won't continue until I get at least 90 reviews =P I mean in TOTAL, not 90 MORE. Please?? There's only a few more chapters and I'm sooo close to 100 reviews, I want to see if I can make it to 100!!! Now, please review, the Mythic Dragon is still here ^_^ (Now look menacing.... Good boy!! *gives it a lolly*)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
--Meroko 


	14. A Rather Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter Fourteen  
  
A Rather Unpleasant Surprise  
  
AN Okay, it's official! After this chapter, is the very last chapter!! (Then there'll be the Epilogue! I HAVE to include that =D) Sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't get myself to sit down and write (instead of sitting down and reading...XD) Seeing fics that were on HOLD being continued before mine (which wasn't, I was just being too lazy) really got my butt into gear. And I PROMISE the next chapter and Epilogue won't take so darn long! As for my other YuuGiOu fic, that one's currently dead ;; NOT buried yet, there's a teeny tiny SLIVER bit of hope left for it still. Anyway, on with the second to last chapter!   
  
Translations  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking. It'll be an absolute miracle if it's anyone other than Yugi thinking though.'  
  
- Time has gone by/Scene change. You'll be able to figure it out!   
  
One word being STRESSED.  
  
Blahblahblah = I have a comment about something, but it's at the bottom of the page in the authors notes. That is, if I remember... There was one or two times where I forgot about the star, and yeah... ;;  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
A Rather Unpleasant Surprise  
  
Yugi got up from laying down, and looked around him. He was in a weird room, that seemed kind of pinkish, and the walls were rather wet. Wondering when he could've gotten in a room such as this, he turned around, getting a rather big shock. Right behind him was a set of rather large razor sharp teeth, gums and all. Yugi rubbed his eyes, they were still there.   
  
"Uh, Navi?"  
  
"....Hmm?" She wasn't really paying attention, as she was currently totally focused on the teeth as well.  
  
"Did we just get eaten, or something?" He thought back trying to remember, when it suddenly all came back to him. The Juba...Jaba... fish... thing... swallowed him whole! That was an excellent example of something that doesn't happen everyday. Especially not to a Kokiri boy. "Well, since we're here, may as well find that Rebecca, now shall we?"  
  
Navi didn't respond, but just started following a little behind him. They would have continued on their way, if they hadn't been ambushed by a few Octorocks, and Bubbles.   
  
"Navi, do you know anything about these things?" Yugi asked, whie dodging stones being spat at him out of the Octorocks' mouths.   
  
"Yeah, Octorocks are exactly the same as Deku Scrubs, only they are aquatic, instead. As for those Bubbles, they can and will hurt you if you touch them. Be careful if you use your sword against them, as they can bounce off and hurt you at the same time!"   
  
Yugi quickly took his shield off his back, and deflected the stones. Despite her warning, he sliced the Bubbles anyway, and blocked their blow with his shield. Pretty good for a person that never fought before, before recently. With the monsters slayed, Yugi and Navi continued forward, before they found their way blocked by some strange goopy yellow seaweed that refused to budge.   
  
"Well, there's gotta be SOMEWAY to get this off this... door... or whatever you'd call it." Yugi muttered, while trying various things to get rid of the offender.   
  
"Hey, look!" Navi flew up to what could be a switch, a few feet away from the door. "Do you think this could be a switch, or something?"  
  
"Maybe... If only I wasn't so short... and no offense, but being as small as you are, you are kind of weak..."   
  
Navi ignored that remark. Yugi dug around in his pockets looking for something, ANYTHING that could hit it. A-hah! His trusty Fairy Slingshot might do the trick! Yugi dug it out of his pocket, and carefully loaded a Deku Seed into the string; took careful aim and released it. By some miracle, it hit on his first try, and the switch went up, and the seaweed on the door disappeared.  
  
"Well that wasn't hard." They both cautiously opened the door, and walked out, in a James Bond style, not wanting to have a surprise attack. There wasn't much in there, just two doors (one was unaccessable) two crates, and a pulsating floating jelly-fish coming their way. Yugi wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Man, doesn't this fish guy EVER kill his food before eating it?" He pulled out his sword and attempted to slice it up, but got electricuted instead. Eyes swirly, and his footing wobbly, "Gee... That wasn't fun..." Figuring he better get out of there before witnessing the jelly fishes attack again, he opened the door, and there he saw...  
  
"Rebecca!? Nah, looks more like something weird Lord Jabu-Jabu ate." Her face turned from mysterious to anger.  
  
"I AM Rebecca you idiot!" She growled. And stubbornly walked off and promptly fell into a hole. "KYAAAAA!" (NOTE that she is NOT human, she's a Zora)  
  
"Well... that was interesting." Yugi snorted, and walked over and leapt down the hole as well. As soon as she saw his entrance, Rebecca started to snap at him,  
  
"Who are you!? And what are you doing here!?"   
  
"Well, I'm Yu-"  
  
"Who asked you!?" She interrupted.  
  
Yugi frowned, "You did-"  
  
"Never mind that! What are you doing here?" She once again interrupted. Not exactly what you would call a polite girl.  
  
"I came here to find you since you wrote that letter in a bottle-"  
  
"What letter?" She asked, confused but grumpy. Yugi sighed at once AGAIN being interrupted by this bratty girl.  
  
"If you'd just let me finish... You wrote a letter, put in a bottle and it managed to get to Lake Hylia. It basically said you got swallowed, and you asked for help, but not to tell the king."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She inquired, confusion written all over her face. "I wrote no such letter."  
  
"Well I'd show it to you, but King Zora took it, I still have the bottle though."  
  
"So my father asked you to come and get me?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"My father's that worried about me?"  
  
"Yes." Yugi replied, happy that he was finally getting through to her.  
  
"I don't care! I'm fine. I've been coming here since I was a little kid... Lord Jabu-Jabu is strange now, though. All of these jelly fish and holes appeared. And what's worse, my precious stone... Anyway... Go home! You're really determined, aren't you?" She added when she saw that Yugi hadn't moved a budge.  
  
"Fine. I'll give you the honor of carrying me. But I am NOT going anywhere until I find what I'm looking for. Got that!?" And with that she sat down, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
Yugi sighed, and surprisingly obliged, and picked her up and carried her over his head. She was a lot lighter than he expected.  
  
Through all of their talking, several jellyfish floated dangerously close to them. Noticing a door behind them, Yuugi hurriedly went through.  
  
Once through,there was a short winding passage along with some more floating bubbles, shabom. He set her down carefully, and salyed the shabom. He then noticed that he was on a ledge, and right across him was another ledge, the way to go. Looking down, he saw shallow water and a switch. With an idea forming in his head, he went back and picked up Rebecca, and jumped down the ledge.  
  
"What the heck..." She muttered. He then tossed her on top of the ledge across, and stepped on the switch. As he expected, the shallow water rasied up high enough for him to climb on the ledge. Once again he picked up Rebecca and dodged some more Shabom.  
  
Seeing another one of those hanging switches, he tossed her up at it (she let out a surprised yelp) and a door opened. Inside, was a circular platform that moved up and down.  
  
He leapt on it, and waited for it to take him up. 'I wonder where this leads...' He got his answer, the second room he entered since he was swallowed. He walked back onto land and went through the door that he went through before already.  
  
Sure enough, they were back in the room where they first met. He walked through the door across the room, while carefully stepping around the holes in the floor.  
  
"Now what?" He wondered aloud. "What are those claw things sticking out of the floor? He went over for a closer inspection. The "claws" happily popped out of the ground and attacked.   
  
After he got electricuted every time he sliced one of them, he noticed that there was a three-way fork in the path. Straight ahead had a strange slimy thing blocking the path. So he chose the passage on the right.  
  
There was another fork in the path. One had another slimy thing, and the other had a locked door with a switch.  
  
With their weight combined, the switch was pushed, and the seaweed retreated from the door.   
  
Inside there were three floating stingrays. After shooting them each twice with his trusty fairy slingshot, a chest appeared in the room.  
  
Inside was a boomerang! He walked out of the room and returned to the center of the room. This time he took the path to the left. He noticed a blue switch, and stepped on it. The door opened, but when he stepped off of it, the door locked again.  
  
"This leaves us with no choice." Yugi announced.  
  
"What choice?" Rebecca asked. Yugi set her down on the switch, and the door once again was opened. Leaving her behind, he walked towards the door.  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing!? Come back here!" She yelled at him angrily. Yugi ignored her and went through the door with Navi. Inside was a hanging red thingy that was bloated, except for the center, which was thin.  
  
"Parasitic tentacle" It seems that the narrow part is its weak point... You need a certain weapon to destroy it." Navi told him, as if reading from an encyclopedia.  
  
"Could it be the boomerang?" He turned to her and asked.  
  
"Could be." She answered.  
  
"Okay then!" He said cheerfully, and pulled the newly obtained item and threw it at the center. It hit without hesitation, and the tentacle shuddered.  
  
"Hey I'm not bad at this." Yugi said cheerfully. He took aim and threw it again. This time the tentacle collapsed and vanished.  
  
Once again, a chest appeared. He ran over and opened it. Inside was a map.  
  
"This'll come in handy." Yugi said cheerily. He went back out of the room, and was greeted with a very angry Rebecca.  
  
"How could you leave me behind!? Take responsibility!" Yugi sighed and picked her up again. Outside was the other door which was blocked before by a slimy thing.  
  
"Hey it's gone. Do you think it'll be the same with the other two?" (Outside in the room where Y and R met, was a green thing in one of the holes)  
  
"It's worth a try." Yugi replied.  
  
Inside the room, was a bunch of shabom (the bubbles). After destroying all of them, ANOTHER chest appeared!  
  
"How many chests are there in this place? Not that I'm complaining." Yugi commented, and opened it. Inside was a compas.   
  
"Perfect!" Yugi exclaimed. He went out and returned to the center of the room with the claw things. Once again he walked to the right, and the tentacle was gone!  
  
"But we didn't slice a tentacle..." Yugi, said confused. He went through the once blocked door and went inside.   
  
There was another dangling tentacle inside. Yuugi easily destroyed it like the first one with his boomerang. Much to his disppointment, no treasure chest presented itself.  
  
"Rats." He went out and unsurprisingly, the last door wasn't blocked! Inside was a third tentacle, which he quickly destroyed. Once again, no chest.  
  
"Awww..." He left the room and returned to the room with the holes. Noticing the last tentacle was gone, he jumped down the hole it was in.  
  
"Finally, I was tired of those tentacles and the claw things." Yugi said relieved. Together, the three of them went through the door behind him.  
  
Inside, was a beautiful glowing sapphire on a platform.  
  
"Could it be..." Yugi whispered in awe.  
  
Rebecca started flailing.  
  
"That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up on that platform!"  
  
Yugi tossed her up. She picked the stone up happily.  
  
"I finally found my mother's stone... I was really upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it... while I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me! I was so surprised, that I dropped it on the way in. Now that I've found it, I don't need to be here anymore. You! Take me home!"  
  
But when Yugi approached the platform, it suddenly rocketed up through a hole in the ceiling.   
  
"KYAAA! What is this!? An octopus!?" The platform came down, but instead of Rebecca, it was was a massive monster that looked like a huge octorock with a shell. It charged at him, and sent him flying.  
  
"UWAAAAA!" Yugi cried out in pain. The thing whipped around and fled. Growling, Yugi threw his boomerang at it, and it froze in its tracks. He sliced it with his sword. The thing turned around and charged into Yugi, once again sending him flying, winded. And once again, it ran away. After getting flung around several more times, and freezing and slicing its butt off, the monster was defeated.  
  
Yugi climbed onto the platform, and like Rebecca, got elevated up through the ceiling's hole. Yugi went through a door straight up. Up ahead was alone platform, and was quite surprised when it shot down when he stepped onto it.   
  
The once unaccessible door was now open to him. Inside were some giant glittering jellyfish, which attached themselves to the hideous monster Barinade. It's time to duel! (Meant to be cheesy)  
  
On Barinade's body were some tentacles attached to the ceiling, and they started shooting lightning bolts at him. Poor Yugi had to run around Barinade in circles to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Yugi, we need to do something!"  
  
"I know, but what!?" Yugi cried out in exasperation. Suddenly, it hit him. If the tentacles shooting him were attached to the ceiling, what would happen if the connection was gone?  
  
While still running around in circles, Yugi pulled out his boomerang and threw it at one of the tentacles. It was ripped and fell uselessly to the floor. One of the lightning shooters was put out of commision. Yugi continued this pattern until all of the tentacles were gone.  
  
But Barinade wasn't finished yet. It started swinging the jellyfish around in circles, trying vainly to hit Yugi. Its once protected body was now left very vulnerable. Yugi threw his boomerang at its body and it froze. He ran up and sliced it a few times.   
  
Hitting Barinade again with the boomeragn, it sunk to the floor, its jellyfish unattached and weak. Yugi ran up and killed all of the jellyfish, whilst avoiding lightning bolts.  
  
Barinade rose, and came after him, but Yugi hit it with his boomerang. Yugi sliced it a few times and Barinade unfroze.  
  
After repeating this once, Barinade started growing desperate. It shot several lightning bolts at Yugi at once.  
  
Yugi got his, and was sent back several feet screaming in pain. Panting, Yugi hit Barinade with the boomerang, and cut it several times.  
  
Blisters started bubbling all over Barinade's body. Yugi just stared at it, exhausted.   
  
Without warning, Barinade blew up, its body parts, blood and gutd spraying all over the room. Yugi was too tired to feel disgusted.  
  
Like in the first two dungeons, the glowing blue circle appeared in the room on the floor.  
  
Yugi wearily stepped into it. Rebecca was there too, her face was all red.  
  
"You... you're late! What took you so long? You're useless! I was just lonely, that's all... just a little!"  
  
The two of them were beamed outside in Zora's Fountain. Rebecca swam up really close to him.  
  
"You! You looked cool... cooler than I thought you would anyway... just a little! Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you want?"  
  
"The Spiritual Stone!" Yugi blurted. Navi swatted him for his rudeness.   
  
"You mean the Zora's Sapphire, don't you? My mother gave it to me and said I should give it to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring. I'll give you my most precious possession: Zora's Sapphire!" She handed him the beautiful shining stone.  
  
"Don't tell my father." With that said and done, she swam away.  
  
"We finally collected all three stones, Yugi! Let's go tell Tea..." She stopped when she saw Yugi floating on his back in the water, asleep.  
  
She smiled at him warmly. "Well, maybe after we have a rest..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
= He just refuses to remember it's called 'Lord Jabu-Jabu', doesn't he?   
  
= YES, he is Hylian, but he still thinks that he's a Kokiri.  
  
AN This story's coming to a close. One more chapter, and the epilogue. Please review. See you next weekend with the next chapter! (And that's a promise)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
--Meroko 


End file.
